En primavera
by fusah
Summary: Se dice que en primavera los gatos estan en celo...a esas fechas el confundido corazón de Amu había decidido olvidarlo, pero el recuerdo de Ikuto decide hacerse presente para cobrar una antigua promesa..."Hare que te enamores de mí"...
1. cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan

Ola a todos! este es mi primer fanfic, por supuesto un Amuto, pues personalmente adoro a estos dos personajes, tanto de forma individual y aún más como pareja, espero que lo disfruten pues a decir verdad quise incluir detalles que cualquier fanatica de esta pareja aprecia, sin más me despido, manden reviews para saber sus opiniones, pues estoy abierta a acotaciones y saber si lo continuo, espero que les guste, muchas gracias.

**NOTA:** Los personajes de Shugo Chara no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a PEACH-PIT(aunque de verdad me gustaria tener a Ikuto jajja ), junto con la obra original en si, ALERTA DE SPOILERS, LA HISTORIA DE ESTE FANFIC COMIENZA DESDE LOS ULTIMOS CAPITULOS DEL MANGA DE SHUGO CHARA, los pensamientos de los personajes seran expresados en letras cursivas, N.A significa nota de la autora y eso es todo...¡Nos vemos!

**...Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzan**

Tic- toc, tic-toc, tic-toc….. el constante sonido del reloj impedía a la pelirosa poder concentrarse en su tarea, desde hace un tiempo se encontraba en ese estado, había pasado un año desde que no tenia noticias de Ikuto, nada más que mensajes vacíos y sin mucho sentido, Como: "_hace un lindo día por acá" "espero que disfrutes los taiyakis de chocolate",_entre muchos otros que si bien la animaban, no revelaban ninguna información sobre su paradero, ¿Qué planea ese tonto, tan empeñado estaba en molestarla, a pesar de la distancia? Seria más fácil si solo lo olvidara, pero realmente eso era algo que no quería hacer y algo que parecía que Ikuto se negaba a permitir

Hace un año se habían visto por ultima vez, antes de que el se marchara de nuevo en búsqueda de su padre, primero en el parque y luego en la boda de Sanjou-san con Nikaidou sensei

El encuentro en el parque la había confundido mucho más de lo que esperaba y eso se hizo notar después.

**Flash back**

A pesar de que muchas otras veces se encontraron en el mismo lugar, ahora este encuentro feliz e inesperado tenia un agrio sabor, por lo menos para Amu…

Se encontraba con Ikuto otra vez en el mismo parque de diversiones, su lugar especial, aunque ahora el parque no brillaba con la misma intensidad, de hecho estaba siendo demolido frente a los ojos de ambos, quienes observaban impacientes desde un banco.

Sin embargo estar al lado de Ikuto,( a pesar de que fuera como a 1 metro y medio de distancia, debido a lo cariñoso que andaba el individuo), la hacia sentir feliz, extrañaba estar con viejos amigos, sobretodo desde que Ran, Miki, Suu y Dia no mostraban señales de vida desde el interior de sus huevos y ni el más mínimo atisbo de querer dar tales señales.

Un movimiento del chico a su lado, la quito de sus pensamientos y sus miradas quedaron suspendidas en un silencio gentil.

Aquellos ojos azules ahora despedían una ternura, una ternura que solo iba dirigida a ella.

- Amu…. ¿puedo acercarme?

- ¿ah?

-dijiste que no me permitías estar más cerca, quiero saber si ahora puedo acercarme más…. – dijo con una ansiosa pero dulce mirada, aquellos ojos azules perpetraban en lo más profundo del corazon de amu.

- ah…e-esta bien…p-pero solo un poco ¿vale?-

Con un solo movimiento del chico la distancia que los separaba pasa de ser de 1 metro y medio, a ser de prácticamente menos de 5 cm. (N.A: como se esperaba de Ikuto no desaprovecha las oportunidades…xD)

-perooo…¡pero no tan cercaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-vamos solo un poco más….un poco más cerca…- el chico se dispone a decir mientras ronronea y comienza a restregar su mejilla con la de Amu-...después de todo hace mucho que no nos vemos-a pesar de esto solo logra una mirada desconfiada de la chica a su lado, que responde:

- ¿y que sacas?, si te marcharas de nuevo-

- mmmm… me has pillado, si…de hecho volví para la boda de Nikaudio con Sanjou-san, Utau me invito….luego de eso, me iré- con cierto melancolia en su voz, Ikuto mira hacia el parque.

-ahhh….así que esa es la razón _"así que solo volvió por eso después de todo"…-_ Amu se disponía a continuar con esta clase de pensamientos, cuando un movimiento de Ikuto le indico que este todavía tenía algo por decir-

- bueno y también…..

-también que….dijo aun decepcionada

-volví por que quería verte Amu….

En un segundo el semblante de la chica cambio rotundamente, sus mejillas estaban tan rojas que los tomates quedaban pálidos a su lado.

- pero que dices….después de todo te volverás a ir, no sacas nada con decirme eso..

-vale la pena….por que…,yo te amo….. Amu, después de todo tu me has mostrado facetas tuyas que nadie más conoce…..y yo también te he mostrado facetas mías que ningún otro sospecha, es más facetas que solo quiero que veas tu Amu…- susurra mientras sostiene el rostro de la chica suavemente entre sus manos, acercándolo, despacio hacia sí, lentamente a tal punto que ambos quedan mirándose fijamente mientras sienten la respiración del otro -…quiero que sepas Amu que no importa donde me encuentre, o que nos separe…mis sentimientos no cambiaran…..y te prometo que cuando crezcas para convertirte en una mujer volveré por ti…así que prepárate….

- _"¿en verdad me ama?, s-se esta acercando mucho, ¡DIOOSSS! ¿Que hago?, ahora esta callado mirandomeee, ¡¿q-que se supone que tengo que decirrrrrrrrrrrrrrr?"-_….

En ese momento sus rostros se van acercando más y más, hasta que casi en un suspiro con su pausada y penetrante voz aterciopelada, el gato le dice unas ultimas palabras a su presa dejando que su corazón de un brinco más grande que en veces anteriores

-para que sepas que lo digo en serio, ahora…..

La chica nerviosa no imaginaba las palabras que iban a continuar

-sellare la promesa con un beso….

-¡QUEEE!...¡noo noo!-

Pero el chico no hizo caso, poco a poco peligrosamente se fue acercando a su rostro, Poco a poco el perfume de Ikuto la inundaba ¿Por qué no se acordaba que el olía tan bien? y aquella mirada penetrante también la perturbaba, si tan solo fuera así de tierno siempre, pero en ese momento lo era, esta vez ella estaba dispuesta a dejarse ser, después de todo, su cuerpo lo deseaba, deseaba aquellos labios sobre los de ella, y el contacto... a pesar de que lo negara….no, no podía dejárselo saber, dejarle saber que el la estaba enamorando _"haré que te enamores de mi, así que prepárate",_ si, al parecer la promesa que Ikuto le dijo en otra ocasión la estaba llevando a cabo, y muy bien…..el solo sonrió.

…

…

…

Amu sintió un beso, tierno pero en un lugar extraño, ….¿acaso el también estaba con los ojos cerrados y se había equivocado de lugar?, pues la nariz no es un lugar que precisamente desate pasiones…junto con una frase que no hizo más que enojarla

-jeje te engañe de nuevo-

Como siempre el minino lograba darle a Amu en el punto justo del deseo y de la burla-¡ahhhhhhhhh! ¡Peroo que! Tuu imbecil…¡me robaste mi primer beso en la nariz!

-jajá vamos no es tan grave…..-respondía una vez más el chico con una sonrisa picara en el rostro.-¡si lo es!…¡me engañaste de nuevooo!- aquel movimiento de brazos que se ponía a realizar la enfurecida chica, solo lograba divertir a su amigo

- mmmmm…acaso…¿querías uno en la boca…pequeña pervertida?- al ritmo de sus propias palabras el neko comenzó a juguetear con los cabellos de Amu

-¡Nooo tuuu…ahh!

-jajá…bueno…de todas formas la promesa ya esta sellada….así que cuando vuelva mejor cuídate Amu, porque…..quizás para la próxima me equivoque y ya no te de un beso en la nariz…

La pelirosa se quedo observando sorprendida, y todavía un poco conmocionada como el chico se iba….verlo al día siguiente en la boda, cuando sus calidas manos junto con las de Tadase la sostuvieron, la hizo confundirse aún más, ¿de quien estaba enamorada? ¿A quien quería como un amigo solamente? Ambos chicos se hacían la misma pregunta.

**Fin del Flash back**

En ese momento la vocecita de una pequeña amiga con unos pompones la libero de su estupor y alocados recuerdos

-¡¿En que piensas Amu-chan?-la pequeña Ran se quedo observando la angustia en los ojos de Amu y a su vez Amu observaba a Ran con cierta fascinación, hace un año en la boda todas ellas volvieron por Amu, como si supieran de la duda que experimentaba su corazón en esos momentos, para así volver a darle ánimos como siempre hacían…

-no es nada solo…no se me dan las matemáticas Ran- aquello era todo lo que podía responder para no preocupar a sus Shugo Charas más de lo necesario

- No te preocupes Amu-chan todo estará bien desu!- ahora era la pequeña Suu con sus grandes ojos verdes quien buscaba darle ánimos a Amu

-Tienes razón Suu, quizás solo necesito descansar…

Esa noche Amu trato de dormir, pero su mente seguía perdida en el recuerdo de Ikuto, para su sorpresa, el neko se encontraba más cerca de lo que imaginaba, para cobrar una antigua promesa.

Y bien? ¿como reaccionara el confundido corazón de Amu?, pues Tadase tambien esta en el juego, amo el Amuto pero también los triangulos amorosos dan cierta emoción, aunque Ikuto siempre sera mi predilecto, ojala les haya gustado para continuar , acepto criticas jajja, nos vemos !


	2. Cuando nuestros recuerdos perduran

Ola a todos! vengo a actualizar y continuar con lo que empeze ahora se incluye un personaje que debia estar...

las indicaciones generales se encuentran en el primer capitulo, de manera más especifica, pero una vez más reitero de forma general que los personajes de Shugo Chara les pertenecen a PEACH-PIT, que hay spoilers y que los pensamientos se expresan en letra cursiva junto con algunas intervenciones de la autora indicadas por N.A(Nota autor)

Quisiera dar gracias a :

**lobita22:** me senti honrada de estar entre tus historias favoritas tan pronto de mi llegada a y por tu review, jajaja de hecho la primera vez que vi esa escena en el manga yo tambien pense que Ikuto si lo iba a hacer! jajja asi que quise poner lo que yo pensaria en tal situacion si fuera Amu y si, a mi tambien no me gustan esas intervenciones de otros en la relacion amuto, pero es cierto que le dan cierta emocion :) lo que pase más adelante lo dejare a la imaginación, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo en serio :D!

**Neko.16.-Blast:** Tambien gracias por el apoyo e incluirme en tus favoritos! me hacen sentir feliz, gracias :D Pd: quisiera leer una de tus historias pronto

**Kiriha-chan:** muchas gracias por el apoyo !, junto con esto me llamo mucho la atención tu historia de" Shugo chara en facebook!" me parece muy interesante el argumento, nunca se me hubiera ocurrido ¡no puedo esperar a leerlo!, jajja pronto tendras otra fan a tu lista :)

y eso sin más que comienze el segundo capítulo...

* * *

><p><strong>. <strong>

**Cuando nuestros recuerdos perduran...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sin duda Amu había pasado una mala noche, o al menos eso querían decirle las ojeras que tenía, pensar en Ikuto la había puesto muy nerviosa, se preguntaba si habría encontrado a su padre y si estaría bien, en fin de tanto pensar no pudo dormir, cuando se disponía a volver a la cama otro poco más, sonó el teléfono.

A regañadientes fue a contestar, eran las 11:30 de la mañana…

-ola quien habla?(bostezando)

- Amu…soy yo Tadase-

-Ola Tadase-kun que pasa?-

- ah nada solo quería saber si no te había pasado algo

-ehh porque?

-es que son las 11:30 y como no llegabas me preocupe….pero me alegra que estés bien….

En ese momento Amu se acordó, por haber pensado en Ikuto había olvidado que hoy iba a juntarse con Tadase a las 11:15 , Pero no podía hacérselo saber a Tadase, al menos de momento no era lo mejor.

-ahhh! no te preocupes me atrase solo un poco, pero en 5 minutos estoy allá- como aún la chica se encontraba un poco dormida, realmente no se dada cuenta de lo que decía.

-te estaré esperando, nos vemos ah y se me olvidaba…

-¿que cosa?

-TE AMO AMU-CHAN

Y colgó…

-…el príncipe…¡es tan agresivo!...¡ahhhhhhhhhh!-en ese momento sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas y se notaba que Amu estaba en las nubes

- Amu-Amu-chan no seas tan pervertida- se oía decir a la pequeña Ran

-es tan tierno Tadase-kun desu- respondía a su vez la pequeña repostera Suu

-Amu que no dijiste que ibas a estar en cinco minutos- dice sin prisa la paciente Miki

-nani?

…

…

…

…

.

!

¡Como llegare! ¡Esta muy lejos ohh no tuve que haberle mentido al príncipe! ¡Que hagooooooooooooo! Además estoy en pijama y no me he bañado aún... (N.A: que vergüenza Amu ¬¬U)

- Amu-chan tranquila todo estará bien nos tienes a nosotras –

La mano de la pequeña Shugo Chara Suu tranquilizo a Amu, esa pequeña tenia un extraño poder algo así como un súper-mega instinto maternal que lograba calmar al más reacio corazón con la calidez que transmitían sus palabras…

-pero Amu…como es que AUN NO TE HAS BAÑADO!...-en ese preciso instante todo el instinto maternal se fue a la punta del cerro.

Hecha un manojo de nervios y sin embargo con una velocidad impresionante, Amu logro llegar a tiempo a donde Tadase, sin la ayuda de sus Shugo Chara hubiera sido imposible, Suu la ayudo en aseo personal, Miki le diseño rápidamente un vestido y por supuesto Ran le ayudo a brincar tan alto como el cielo se los permitiera.

Claro sin olvidar a Dia que con una gran sonrisa trataba de tranquilizar a Amu, siendo esta ultima la que se quedara a cuidar la casa.

Amu corrió hasta donde Tadase y como siempre este la recibía con una amplia sonrisa, poco y nada había cambiado en un año.

Durante ese año comenzaron a hablar más y el se encargaba constantemente de recordarle a Amu que sus sentimientos por ella se encontraban intactos y que solo esperaba que ella fuera feliz, sin embargo la chica trataba de evitar darle una respuesta definitiva a Tadase, prefería que fueran solo amigos, al menos de momento.

Debido a que su corazón todavía se sentía confundido por Ikuto y hasta que aquello no se aclarase ella prefería tomarse las cosas con calma…..se lo debía a ambos chicos…estaba pensando en esto cuando logro articular de forma un poco atolondrada un saludo a Tadase

- ¡perdón por hacerte esperar Tadase-kun!

-no te preocupes, lo que pasa es que yo llegue muy temprano-

Como siempre aquel chico lograba hacerla sentir mejor, solo con unas cuantas palabras.

La "cita" comenzó sin altercados , sin contar cuando Amu le dijo por accidente "príncipe" y bueno ya saben, eso despertó al rey dormido en Tadase, luego de eso sus Shugos Charas acordaron concederles algo de privacidad al menos por unas horas. Los tímidos chicos, ambos con un helado en la mano se dirigían a sentarse a una orilla de la fuente de agua ubicada en el centro de ese parque, el líquido que salía a borbotones de ella, despedía un hermoso brillo que se fundía con el cielo del ocaso…A los ojos de Amu ese era un momento perfecto y a sabiendas de esto Tadase le tomo gentilmente la mano.

El chico aprovechándose de la ocasión miro fijamente a aquellos ojos dorados que tenia al frente, un tanto sonrojado, y en busca de una respuesta, se acerco a ella poco a poco, Amu se encontraba aún perdida en sus pensamientos, por lo que en el instante no reacciono, a pesar de que aquel iba a ser su primer beso, su mente estaba en otro lado. Parecía que por fin se iba a concretar aquel acontecimiento, Ikuto no sería el primero que rozara sus labios...en eso estaba cuando ocurrió algo casi impensable, quizas fuera cosa del destino...

Pero Amu logró divisar a lo lejos un lugar demasiado familiar, un lugar que le removía ciertos recuerdos y más que nada sentimientos en su corazón, que lograban que este palpitara aún más, que por la cercanía de Tadase, ante los ojos de Amu reposaba a lo lejos aquella pérgola en donde solía tocar Ikuto el violín, gracias a eso volvió en si y su corazón dio un vuelco, al parecer este no estaba de acuerdo con que Tadase fuera a darle su primer beso, sin pensarlo 2 veces dio vuelta el rostro, por lo que el chico termino besándole solo la mejilla, aun sin salir de su impresión y de aquel rechazo, el chico se dispuso a hablar.

-a lo siento…yo solo..

-ehh no te disculpes! soy yo la que debería…

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, uno bastante incomodo….

- bueno será mejor que nos vayamos, se esta haciendo tarde…

-si será lo mejor… ah y Tadase-kun yo….

-no te disculpes Amu, yo soy feliz solo con verte sonreír- sin embargo la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de Tadase no reflejaba alegría alguna

-gracias….Tadase-kun _"lo siento es solo que no hubiera sido justo aceptar aquel beso Tadase"_

El resto del camino siguió con conversaciones triviales y ciertos momentos de silencio, finalmente el chico la dejo en su casa y se despidieron con mucha prisa, al parecer no había sido un maravilloso día para ninguno.

Durante ese año las esperanzas de Tadase se habían incrementado, desde que Ikuto se había ido, casi sin proponérselo había tenido más oportunidades para compartir con Amu, creyendo incluso que sus sentimientos eran mutuos, y que al fin podrían tener una relación sin las interrupciones de aquel gato, sin embargo aquel rechazo en la "cita" le confirmo que la sombra de Ikuto aún estaba presente en el corazón de Amu, sentía celos y sin embargo no podía odiarlo, a ninguno de los 2, después de todo Ikuto era como su hermano y Amu, pues era Amu, por lo que a pesar del dolor solo les podía desear toda la felicidad del mundo, una vez más. Aunque su propio corazón se negara a aceptar tal realidad.

Volviendo a Amu esa "cita" la dejo del todo exhausta, por lo que ceno rápidamente para sorpresa de sus padres y se dirigió a su habitación donde sus 4 pequeñas amigas la esperaban para preguntarle que había pasado.

-Amu-Amu ra-ra-ra! Levanta los ánimos!

-Amu por que tienes esa cara desu?- como siempre Suu tratada de alegrar a Amu

-no es nada chicas, solo estoy cansada

-pasó algo con Tadase-kun?

Y crash….como siempre Miki había dado en el clavo

-o sea si….pero no tiene importancia ya lo superare….

Sin más se hizo un ovillo en la cama...y una nube negra descendía sobre ella

- wowww vaya forma de superarlo…

Luego de un rato sus Shugos Charas se durmieron, y puesto que habían pasado 2 horas y aun no podía dormir (últimamente tenia muy malas noches) bajo a comer algo, noto que aquella noche era luna llena, de una extraña hermosura…y como si se tratara de una reciente costumbre aquella luna una vez más le recordo a Ikuto...Ikuto si tan solo...pudiera verlo una vez más podria determinar que era lo que realmente sentía.

Después de quedar satisfecha con unas galletas de avena, que por cierto despedian un rico olor a canela, Amu se dispuso a subir a su cuarto, estaba decidida a dormirse de una forma u otra y si para eso tenía que terminar haciendolo dada vuelta o en la casa del perro, bueno que así sea, como hacia frío quiso meterse rápido a la colcha, cual fue su sorpresa cuando, debajo de las sabanas sintió a alguien conocido que simplemente se acerco a su oído, aquella dulce voz que era imposible de olvidar, aquella dulce voz aterciopelada que siempre la perseguía, la voz de Ikuto, solo pudo articular una sola palabra…"_Amu"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

* * *

><p>Hola ! espero que les haya gustado dejen reviews para saber sus opiniones y muchas gracias por el apoyo que entregan(en especial a los agradecimientos que puse al principio), como dije abrian intervenciones de otros pero como siempre mi preferido es el amuto! jajaja eso nos vemos pronto gracias por leer y si...no puedo más de la emocion por Ikuto jajaa es un amor platonico, sin más me despido, hasta luego<p> 


	3. cuando nuestros corazones se encuentran

Ola! este es un capitulo muy corto pero obvio quería incluirlo igual, es un poco desde lo que yo personalmente, creo que pensaría Ikuto, ojala les guste mucho, las indicaciones sobre el fanfic se encuentran en el primer capitulo del mismo, como siempre los personajes de Shugo Chara son propiedad de PEACH-PIT (aunque se que no es legal Ikuto es mio en mis sueños, jajaja no me culpen por desearlo :D, soñar no cuesta nada), los pensamientos se indican en letra cursiva(solo en el dialogo con otros personajes) y N.A significa nota de la autora, sin más muchas gracias ojala que les guste mucho

Gracias por su apoyo :) que comienze el capitulo!

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Cuando nuestros corazones se encuentran**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UPOV Ikuto**

Desde hace algún tiempo, no, más bien un año, que había esperado este momento …..

Volver a Japón y volver a ver a Amu….dije que volvería a buscarla cuando estuviera hecha una mujer, pero bueno, todos los contratos tienen su punto ciego, además acordarme que Tadase podía verla todos los días me ponía celoso. Información que por supuesto me era entregada gracias a Utau, quién no poseía la delicadeza de obviarme ciertos detalles que no me interesaban saber en absoluto.

Habia estado muy ocupado con la orquesta en el último tiempo, a pesar de esto, y de mis intentos por ignorarlo, el recuerdo de aquellos ojos miel me perseguía, su cabello rosado y su inocente rostro, ocupaban la mayoría de mis pensamientos, no cabe duda de que cuando fuera mayor ella seria una mujer hermosa, aun más de lo que ya era.

Sin embargo lo que más extraño de Amu es su propia personalidad, nunca había conocido a alguien como ella, quizás por lo mismo fue que inevitablemente me fui enamorando a pesar de las diferencias de edad.

Mierda como detesto ese maldito obstáculo, la ultima vez que la vi., yo rondaba los 18 y ahora ni más ni menos que con 19 parecía que oficialmente la relación entre nosotros iba a ser muy difícil, por lo menos de explicar a sus padres, sobretodo porque Amu debía de estar recién rondando los 14 o 15 años.

Un obstáculo que sin duda estaba dispuesto a obviar aunque fuera un momento, después de todo no tenía intenciones de jugar con ella, el movimiento de mi cola iba a favor de hacerla mía, tarde o temprano y de escuchar unas simples palabras….te amo.

Después de todo se lo había prometido, que algún día lograría que ella me dijera esas palabras y era una promesa que estaba dispuesto a cumplir.

Además de la otra promesa, quería ser el primero en besarla, en la boca por supuesto...realmente tuve que aguantarme mucho la ultima vez para no besarla allí, después de todo las hormonas son muuuuy traicioneras, sin embargo la quiero demasiado para hacer algo que ella podría detestar, después de todo tenía y tengo claro que aquel princesito ocupa un lugar en su corazón, aunque sea solo como amigo, mmmm...en verdad no estoy muy seguro de esto ultimo, no descansare hasta tener una respuesta más directa de la pequeña.

Por eso tome el primer vuelo para Japón en cuanto un año se cumpliera, con la intención de ver a Amu una vez más, lamentablemente estas líneas Express parecen no serlo tanto porque llegue a Japón entrada la noche, antes que cualquier cosa quería ver a Amu por lo que fui directo a su casa, quizás demasiado tarde, cuando la luna llena se asomaba en lo alto, toque la ventana que como siempre se encontraba abierta.

Ella estaba tan descuidada, no había cambiado mucho, no la vi en su cama a esas horas, algo muy extraño, me tranquilice diciendo que quizás había salido con sus padres, en este ultimo caso podría aprovechar, para dormir un poco en aquella cama, después de todo el viaje en avión me había agotado, sin contar la energía que gaste en irme a pie, aquella cama era una invitación tentadora, Yoru se me adelanto y salto a la colcha en un estruendoso suspiro, al parecer el también necesitaba mucho descanso

-la cama esta muy rica!

-Yoru contrólate….

Al poner mi cabeza en aquella cama y después de que Yoru se durmiera en su huevo pude sentir esa exquisita fragancia, ese olor que tanto extrañaba el olor de aquella pelirosa, a exquisitas fresas, sin duda me iba a ser muy dificil controlarme en esas circunstancias, no tenía idea de como abordarla después de tanto tiempo, bueno después se me iba a ocurrir algo, aquel olor me confundía y solo lograba que la deseara aún más, iba a comenzar a dormir cuando sentí que algo se puso a mi lado, por supuesto me di cuenta que era la misma dueña de esa cama, en ese momento sentí como la emoción se apoderada nuevamente de mi cuerpo, como hace mucho tiempo no lo hacía, la adrenalina me impulso a que sin advertencia me acercase sigilosamente a su oreja, me había divertido muchas tardes pensando en que le diría para molestarla nuevamente, algo que a su vez fuera especial al momento de encontrarnos y que dejara entrever mis intenciones con ella.

Para mi sorpresa, cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron, solo pude susurrar aquel nombre que desde hace tiempo ocupaba mi mente, a aquella persona que esperaba con ansias…

_Amu… _

_En ese momento me di cuenta, que no había necesidad de más palabras_

_**Fin UPOV Ikuto**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Y bien? espero que haya quedado bueno, pues me resulto realmente dificil ponerme en la mente de un hombre jajajja xD al principio puse muchas cursilerias pero al final me di cuenta de que solo era necesario un romance un tanto más sutil, despues de todo el no es un chico de muchas palabras, y sin embargo sigue siendo muy tierno <strong>

**Ojala les haya gustado mucho nos vemos pronto y dejen reviews para saber sus opiniones jajja nos vemos :)!**__


	4. Cuando nuestros sueños se hacen realidad

ola! lamento la demora pero tenía que escribir el capitulo jajaja :) espero que les haya gustado el de Ikuto y quisiera dar gracias especiales a:

**lobita22:** como siempre tus reviews me alientan a continuar y tus comentarios son bastante acertados, gracias por tus ideas, comentarios y apoyo online jjajaja en serio muchas gracias :)

**Sabii-chan**: me causo mucha gracia tu review, en el buen sentido claro, jajaja yo también dudo de seguir un fic con un solo capitulo, me senti identificada :D! gracias por el apoyo en serio, me alegran mucho, ojala que te diviertas con los siguientes capitulos :D

**Kiriha-chan:** jajaja gracias por tu review feliz navidad para ti también y si Ikuto es un amor *-*! imposible ignorarlo y me alegro mucho de haberte alentado a continuar la historia de Shugo Chara en facebook! en verdad es una buena idea y seria una tristeza que no lo continuaras u.u.

y por supuesto gracias a todos los demás que se dan el tiempo de leer u comentar, cada uno es importante, continuare la historia por que en verdad, me ha divertido mucho escribirla.

Las indicaciones para el fanfic estan en el primer capitulo, los pensamientos de los personajes se determinan en cursiva (solo cuando estan en dialogo), como siempre los personajes de Shugo Chara son propiedad de PEACH-PIT y no me pertenecen en lo más minimo.

ALERTA DE SPOILER en el fanfic en general, no necesariamente en todos los capitulos, pero puede que salga uno que otro de vez en cuando.

y eso que comienze el capitulo!

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Cuando los sueños se hacen realidad**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV Amu**

Lo último que alcance a escuchar en el viento, fue aquella voz tan dulce, la de Ikuto, pronunciando dulcemente Amu…

Me había imaginado que le diría al volver a vernos pero sinceramente quede muda, parecía un sueño, no, realmente era un sueño, era poco probable que Ikuto viajara a Japón y que como por arte de magia el escogiera mi casa, y más particularmente mi cama, como sitio de recreación para su regreso, bueno realmente esto era algo que el haría, pero de seguro ya me había olvidado, de seguro se aburrió de esperar…en estos momentos no podía imaginarme a un Ikuto de 19 años todavía interesado en tener algo con una chica tan pequeña como yo, se que dijo que me amaba, pero los sentimientos pueden cambiar, en fin tener la ilusión de que el todavía me quisiera de esa manera, realmente era algo impensable.

sin embargo quería permitirme soñar aunque fuera solo un momento…si mi mente me estaba jugando una mala pasada, al menos lo aprovecharía, quiero decir, quizas había llegado al punto límite de la espera, llegar al punto de imaginarte a alguien tan vivídamente y además en tu cama solo podía significar dos cosas...

Una que me estaba volviendo loca o dos...que Ikuto significaba mucho más para mí de lo que pudiera sospechar, cualquiera que fuera la respuesta, en ese momento no me interesaba saberla, solo podía observar con ansia a la bella figura que se dibujaba delante mío.

**Fin POV Amu**

Después de que se pronunciaran aquellas palabras, los cuerpos de ambos chicos entraron en calma, esa que precede a una tormenta.

Ikuto se sentía extrañado de su propia reacción, pues era incapaz de moverse o de articular alguna otra palabra, quizás esto sucedía porque no la había visto, o que el mismo había cambiado un poco durante ese año, pero era incapaz de pronunciar una de sus bromas, que el tontamente había pensado con anterioridad.

En su lugar este normal comportamiento fue reemplazado con el de un pequeño niño que por fin recuperaba un peluche perdido, y que a su vez buscada aquella calidez que el peluche emanaba.

Esa sensación de paz le agradaba, pero la idea de compararse con un indefenso niño no estaba entre sus opciones de modo alguno; el era un cazador en busca de su presa.

Estaba demasiado acostumbrado a este papel en su relación con Amu, relación que si bien no estaba definida en muchos aspectos si había concordado en uno solo por largo tiempo, Ikuto era quién solía tener el control de la situación y Amu solo era capaz de aceptar o rechazar las acciones hechas por el muchacho.

El hecho de que ahora el control pareciera pasar a la chica, fue algo que lo impresiono.

Amu sin pensarlo dos veces apoyo su cabeza en el torso de Ikuto, el aroma de él era delicioso, a un perfume dulce y sutil, pero con toques muy masculinos.

Al mismo tiempo sus dedos recorrían maravillados las formas que sobresalían sobre la ropa que este llevaba… no se acordaba de que Ikuto tuviera tantos músculos. El cabello de él conservaba un hermoso azul, y se había preocupado de cortarlo recientemente.

La ropa que el chico llevaba era digna de un modelo, en el torso usaba una simple, pero no por eso menos impresionante, camiseta de manga larga (de color negro por supuesto), la cual dejaba a la vista su varonil cuello, en donde se ceñia de forma muy atractiva aquel inconfundible collar con una cruz, abajo un cinturon con tachuelas y un jeans rasgado, completaban el look tan característico del individuo. Por donde mirase la sensualidad que en ese momento despedía Ikuto Tsukiyomi se hacía presente y la confundía aún más, era imposible ignorar a aquel especimen que tenía al frente.

Lo abrazo, fuertemente, llena de sentimientos encontrados, lo extrañaba demasiado, lo deseaba y ni siquiera sabía porque, pero durante todo este tiempo lo había estado esperando, se había preocupado enormemente y se había lamentado al no tener respuesta, y ahora lo tenía frente a ella, aunque solo se tratara de un sueño, cosa que realmente no era, pero Amu estaba demasiado adormilada para asimilar la verdadera situación; de que ella e Ikuto estaban en su cama, y que ella lo sujetaba con pasión al tiempo que caían lagrimas de sus ojos…

**-¡Tonto tonto, no sabes lo preocupada que estaba!**

Para su sorpresa el abrazo fue correspondido…volvió a reinar el silencio, quedaron así por largos minutos, al tiempo que él le daba pequeños besos en la frente repetidas veces, sin descanso, estaba arrepentido por su actuar, por no haberse comunicado más con Amu, ya que en aquel instante parecía que el era el causante de la infelicidad de la chica, siendo que el solo había intentado cuidarla, después de todo para él, aquella muchacha significaba demasiado.

_"yo solo me aleje de ti, para cuidarte, después de todo...no estaba seguro de todavía ser digno de ti"._

Los minutos pasaban, ambos sentían el aroma del otro, el aliento del otro, su calor, todo, recorrían esto una y otra vez, como si su vida dependiera de ello y en cierta forma así lo parecía, de forma y muy pausada dejaron que más minutos se sumaran al reloj, ya no había necesidad de apuro alguno, se estaban reconociendo una vez más, como si nunca se hubieran visto antes, aquel cariño era mutuo y se percibía una alegría desbordante en ambos, aunque claro Amu trataba de que esto no se notara demasiado, a pesar de que ella todavía estaba convencida de que todo esto era un sueño, aún conservaba la verguenza que siempre la caracterizo, por su parte Ikuto disfrutaba con estas inocentes e ingenuas reacciones de la chica, realmente se estaba divirtiendo en grande.

Sentía como su pulso se iba acelerando al compás del tic-tac del reloj; estar con la chica que amaba y de esa forma justamente, solo lograba nublarle aún más sus pensamientos, a pesar de que todavía no se besaban ni se estaban tocando de forma inadecuada, aquella cercanía e intimidad que estaban compartiendo no podía compararse a ninguna otra sensación anterior, sin darse cuenta comenzaron a entrar en áreas más peligrosas, por lo menos para Amu.

Los ojos azules de Ikuto se enfrentaron con los de ella una última vez, como si trataran de advertirle lo que sucedería...le estaba dando una última oportunidad para que se retractara, pero la pelirosa se sentía demasiado herida y emocionada por aquella visión para mostrar oposición alguna, necesitaba sentir el cariño de Ikuto, aunque se tratara de un sueño…

Ikuto se dispuso a continuar, ya no podía más, aunque ella lo odiara después, el trataría de recuperarla, siempre lo hacía, pero ya no podía aguantar su deseo, aquel año había sido realmente muy duro y verla tan de improviso, desarmo toda fachada de supuesta calma, su interior estaba descontrolado, el solo quería amarla, si ella hubiera hecho uno de sus múltiples escándalos, la situación sería otra, pero sentir que era correspondido, que ella también lo había extrañado era algo tan increíble que no iba a dejarlo pasar…

Lentamente los labios de Ikuto comenzaron a recorrer el rostro de Amu, recorrieron con dulzura y calma los lugares que antes tocaran, trayendo a su paso cálidos recuerdos.

Beso su frente, sus orejas y a estas las volvió a morder pero con más delicadeza, su nariz, sus mejillas, todo fue tanteado por aquellos labios una vez más, hasta que se fue acercando a su boca y finalmente todo se desvaneció…en un beso.

.

.

Cuanto parecían sus cuerpos haber esperado ese instante. Pudieron sentir el cariño y espera de la persona con la cual compartían el momento.

.

.

.

Ikuto saboreaba aquellos labios, que curiosamente también tenían sabor a fresa, eran suaves e inocentes, sin duda aquel debía ser el primer beso de Amu, la emoción de ser el primero en tocarlos y de que ella hubiera esperado solo logro aumentar la ya creciente emoción.

Amu sin embargo se sentía bastante nerviosa, nunca había soñado con un beso tan apasionado y tan lindo…su mente estaba demasiado imaginativa últimamente…si, quizás era un poco pervertida.

Pensaba que si su primer beso fuera así, realmente no sería tan malo, pero tal vez un poco vergonzoso de contar o explicar. de forma pausada continuaron y se abrazaron con aún más fuerza, mientras lo besaba Amu pudo sentir la calidez de aquel chico, sus rostros estaban aún más cerca que hace solo un momento, y los cabellos de el le daban a Amu cosquillas, sin prisa se separaron solo para tomar un poco de aire.

Luego una y otra vez juntaban sus labios maravillados por la situación misma, parecía tan irreal que era necesaria una comprobación. Hasta que finalmente se quedaron dormidos, casi sin darse cuenta…durmieron abrazados uno al otro.

Aquella fue la primera vez en tanto tiempo que pudieron dormir plácidamente, todas las preocupaciones se habían esfumado, todos los porque ya no importaban, y todas las posibles explicaciones sobre lo que acababa de suceder carecían de significado, solo por esa noche, todo fue perfecto.

Ya no hubo pesadillas o inquietudes, solo los seguía la calma.

Pero todos sabemos que los sueños no duran para siempre, y en algún momento hay que despertar...

al día siguiente...

.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

eso! ojala les haya gustado mucho jajja me extendi un poco más en la descripción de Ikuto después de todo el se lo merecía, en otro momento el describira como ve a Amu, lo siento pero soy mujer y ver a Ikuto me distrae demasiado jajaja :D!

se merecían ese momento o eso creo yo, pero obvio todo trae sus complicaciones, lo dejare en suspenso (tengo que terminar de escribir el capítulo que le sigue),** ¿como reaccionara Amu al otro día?¿Ikuto se ira o se quedará en Japón y más especificamente en la casa de Amu? ¿en que quedaran las cosas entre ambos? y ¿que hara Tadase?** bueno todas las dudas las dejo para su imaginación, de momento claro...ojala que hayan pasado un buen rato leyendolo.

Nos vemos en el proximo capitulo...Adiós!


	5. cuando nuestra indesición corrompe

ola a todos!...lamento la demora bloqueo de escritor jajaja :) ya que debía ser algo que me permitiera tener cierta continuidad con lo que siguiera y que fuera acorde a la personalidad de todos los personajes...en fin espero que les guste mucho, es más como un intermedio a lo que sucedera, ¡VIVA EL AMUTO!

Quisiera agradecer a:

**Lobita22:** tu apoyo en todo el fin en verdad es muy gratificante...:)! felices fiestas para ti también y gracias por cada uno de tus reviews me alientan mucho, si yo tampoco puedo esperar a escribir su reacción, ya es hora de que ella aclare sus sentimientos, y por Tadase, pues si Ikuto ha ganado la batalla pero no la guerra jajaj asi que habra que ver como se dan las cosas, ojala que te guste lo que sigue :D!

**Sabii-chan:** muchas gracias por tu review y tus animos, segui tu consejo con lo de los anonimos, total no se pierde nada con intentarlo jajjaja xD tus respuestas a las preguntas del capitulo anterior, me dieron más ideas para continuar, solo falta que yo las ordene un poco, muchas gracias! :D ojala que te gusten los que siguen.

Gracias a todos!

Como siempre advierto que hay alerta de SPOILERS!(solo de vez en cuando) y las instrucciones del fanfic se encuentran en el primer capitulo del mismo, los personajes de Shugo CHara son propiedad de PEACH-PIT y no me pertenecen en lo más minimo, N.A Significa nota de la autora.

Bueno que comienze el capitulo!

* * *

><p>.<p>

**Cuando la indesición corrompe**

.

.

_._

_Aquella fue la primera vez que durmieron plácidamente ambos, todas las preocupaciones se habían esfumado, solo por esa noche, todo fue perfecto._

_Ya no hubo pesadillas o inquietudes, solo los seguía la calma._

_Lamentablemente de los sueños hay que despertar…_

_Al día siguiente…_

_._

.

El sol se posaba con todo su esplendor en lo más alto del cielo, y los pájaros cantaban alegremente, bueno desde la perspectiva humana, después de todo, nosotros no hablamos tal idioma…

Todo permanecía en calma y no quedaban vestigios de lo que había acontecido la noche anterior, a excepción claro de Ikuto abrazando a Amu.

El chico había dormido excepcionalmente bien y se disponía a continuar cuando de repente sintió a algo como una molesta mosca, que rondaba insistentemente su cara y parecía que cada golpe que le propinaba era más fuerte que el anterior, hasta que el atisbo de lógica se activo en su cerebro…las moscas no tienen tanta fuerza.

Cuando comenzó a abrir lentamente uno de sus ojos, poco a poco logró distinguir la figura que acosaba su sueño, se trataba de nada menos que Yoru, aquel gatito Chara por alguna extraña razón se veía inquieto, más que de costumbre y parecía mascullar una serie de palabras ambiguas que él no podía entender, después de un rato de golpeteos Ikuto se hallo en sí, y pudo entender por fin lo que su amiguito decía.

-¡Ikuto Ikuto, vamos despierta!

-mmm…no tengo ganas

-¡es urgente!

-¿bien que es lo que pasa?

-Son las 7:00 Am

-¿Y?

-¡escuche a alguien levantarse en otro cuarto, tenemos que irnos Ikuto!

En ese momento Ikuto volvió en sí, sí no se equivocaba….hoy era….

Y en aquel instante vino el desastre…HOY ERA LUNES.

Además estaban en… ¿en mayo?, okey todo calzaba, a estas fechas Amu de seguro ya estaba yendo a la secundaria, si hoy era lunes…..mierda hoy ella tenía que ir al colegio y de seguro que la persona que se levanto era su madre o su padre, si no se iba pronto se meterían en graves problemas, se había dejado llevar y ahora debía pagar las consecuencias.

Con un grácil movimiento gatuno Ikuto logró zafarse de un brazo de Amu, solo para ser apresado por otro, al parecer ella seguía durmiendo plácidamente y aún así tenía la fuerza suficiente para retenerlo, a este ritmo no saldría pronto de allí, sus sentidos se agudizaron y pudo sentir unos pasos que se acercaban, para su suerte estos solo se dirigían al baño de junto.

No era conveniente demorarse ni un minuto más, logro salir de la cama de forma sigilosa, antes de irse beso a Amu dulcemente en la frente.

-eres una dormilona...

-I…Iku...zzzzzzzzzzzz

-¿ehh?

-Ikuu...zzzzzzzz

-...¿estará soñando conmigo?-respondió más para sí, un divertido Ikuto

Amu tenía el cabello desordenado y le caía un poco de saliva por las rendijas de la boca (N.A: me da un poco de vergüenza ajena, estas frente a Ikuto amu! Jajaja), además de tener las mejillas sonrosadas, pero todas esas pequeñeces pasaban inadvertidas para el chico, quién solo lograba percibir frente a sus ojos, a la mujer más bella del mundo, si Amu supiera que el la veía en ese estado se moriría de verguenza, pero realmente poco le importaba a él, al contrario, se moría por ver esa expresión descompuesta en la chica.

Le encantaba cada faceta de ella, incluso esta, cada una tenía sus puntos positivos.

En ese instante recordó cuando era perseguido por EASTER y se alojó en casa de Amu, en esa ocasión ella se había detenido a verlo dormir, solo que el la había descubierto, y ella lo trato de pervertido sin motivo, también se acordaba de lo que el le respondió, _"los verdaderos pervertidos, son los que se ponen a ver a alguien, mientras esté duerme"..._lo curioso era que en estos momentos, él actuaba como uno, lo irónico de la situación era demasiado gracioso...el sabía que era incapaz de hacerle algo, de hecho no se hubiera quedado detenido mirandola si la chica no le hubiera agarrado el brazo tanto tiempo, se disponía a besarla una vez más en la frente, como símbolo de despedida.

Pero otro gritito de Yoru le recordó que ese no era el momento indicado para mimos, tenía que irse rápido, por el bien de ambos, en un solo segundo una cola y orejas aparecieron de él.

-Nos veremos princesa-fue lo último que mascullo con un atisbo de melancolía

.

.

En un segundo Ikuto y todo rastro de él había desaparecido de aquella habitación, Ikuto se fue a un parque para descansar un poco más, esperaba que ella tampoco olvidara lo que pasó, aunque ni el mismo se convencía de aquello….con estos pensamientos se quedó dormido.

Mientras tanto Amu aún adormilada sentía que algo le faltaba, entre sueños había sentido como si alguien se le acercara y le susurrara algo, aunque no podía recordar claramente que…se despertó sobresaltada más que en otras ocasiones…

-¡IKUTO!...

Pero la única respuesta que hallo fue el silencio, aunque ya lo esperaba, en el fondo de su corazón tenía la esperanza que aquel beso hubiera sucedido en realidad. Pero comprobar que no lo era…hizo que volviera a llorar; se sentía como si la despedazaran por dentro y como una estúpida, era tonto creer que ella aún le importara a él, pero aunque se repitiera esto mil veces, se negaba a renunciar...a pesar de lo que dijera seguía creyendo firmemente en Ikuto, lo que pasaba es que ella dudaba de si misma.

-quizás realmente yo...lo que yo siento por Ikuto…bueno eso ya no importa…

-¿Amu-chan que sucede?

Para su sorpresa quién le respondió fue nada menos que Día.

-Si lloras les estarás negando a los demás el hermoso brillo que tú tienes…Cuéntame lo que te pasa Amu.

Con esas palabras Amu se calmo un poco y sin darse cuenta comenzo a hablar con Dia sobre lo que pasaba, su sueño, lo que sentía y lo que ni ella misma entendía. Todo esto lo realizo mientras se ponía el uniforme, el cual no variaba mucho con el anterior, pues mantenía el mismo estilo "sexy y genial" que siempre la había caracterizado. Las otras tres Shugo Chara escuchaban atentas dentro de su huevo, no querían interrumpir el monólogo de Amu.

-¿Qué crees que debo hacer Dia?, lo más sencillo sería olvidarme de todo ¿no?-estas últimas palabras las dijo con cierta tristeza en su voz.

-Ese es el camino fácil, pero Amu... ¿tú de verdad quieres a esa persona?

-pues sí…mucho

-Entonces no tomes el camino fácil, querer siempre es un riesgo, pero si vale la pena debes tomarlo y confiar en aquella persona, quizás también te extraña mucho, y si realmente aún tienes dudas, solo hay una solución para eso…

-¿Qué cosa?

-¡Pues hablar con esa persona!, no dejes que tus inseguridades te cieguen…quizás después de verla te aclares tu misma.

Quizás Dia tenía razón, debía hablar con Ikuto, debía hacer algo respecto a lo que le pasaba, no era sano que ella se estuviera poco menos torturando por qué no lo veía, había llorado, había caído pero ya era tiempo de sacudirse la tierra y seguir adelante, todavía creía en él, pero si en el último tiempo esté había cambiado de parecer, bueno, ella tenía derecho a saberlo.

Si él no se dignaba venir a Japón, ella iría hasta donde él, aún si tuviera que viajar por el estruendoso camino de las estrellas una vez más, aquel lugar donde los Charas nacen y duermen, aquel lugar que te permite viajar a través del tiempo y del espacio.

Luciría un poco desesperada pero debía hacer algo para cerrar el capítulo, realmente la mayor fuente de su inseguridad era que ella nunca le había dado una respuesta definitiva a Ikuto sobre lo que sentía…y por tanto no habían quedado en nada, nada más que con una promesa de él…

_"Volveré por ti"_

Pero Amu ya no podía esperar más, no le gustaba el hecho que él fuera el único que decidiera, ella también podía hacerlo, fue al colegio apurada con esa convicción, acompañada de sus cuatro pequeñas amigas, le mandaría un mensaje a Ikuto que diría, _"tenemos que hablar_" o algo por el estilo, si tan solo se hubiera detenido a mirar un poco en su habitación, se hubiera dado cuenta que aquel beso con Ikuto había sucedido en realidad, ya que a los pies de su cama, con los rayos del sol brillaba una hermosa llave, la dumpty key de Ikuto...la prueba más clara de que el había estado allí...

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Ojala que les haya gustado, continuare obvio, pero quería dejar un poco más sanjada la trama para que tuviera un sentido más claro, dejen reviews con sus opiniones y muchas gracias por el apoyo nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo...Adios!<p> 


	6. cuando nuestros rostros revelan

Ola a todos! estaba inspirada así que quise subir de inmediato este capitulo, se van agregando nuevos personajes, o más bien antiguos, y veremos como se va formando la relación amuto...realmente no puedo esperar a escribir cuando se encuentren de nuevo! ya eso

muchas gracias a cada uno de los reviews y a los seguidores.

las instrucciones del fanfic estan al inicio del primer capitulo, los personajes de Shugo Chara le pertenecen a PEACH-PIT, no a mi, los pensamientos de los personajes se ponen en cursiva(esto solo en el dialogo), N.A: significa nota de la autora y por ultimo ALERTA DE SPOILER, no necesariamente en este capitulo pero si puede salir una que otra vez a lo largo del fic, sobretodo del manga. eso es todo muchas gracias y que disfruten!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Cuando nuestros rostros revelan..._revelan lo que sentimos_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luego de lo que paso en la mañana Amu iba muy atrasada, corrió de forma excepcional gracias a Ran, logrando entrar en la última campanada, se encontró en la puerta de su aula con Nagihiko, Rima y Tadase…realmente poco habían cambiado, bueno todos se veían un poco más grandes.

Rima seguía actuando como una reina, la sola visión de ella te hacía recordar a una pequeña muñeca de porcelana, pero había logrado ser más independiente, ya era alguién más capaz de hacer las cosas por si misma; en su lugar Nagihiko seguía usando el pelo largo, pero se veía más masculino que antes, sus años de actuar como una chica habían quedado en el pasado, a excepción claro de sus interpretaciones en la danza y cuando Amu le pedía que se hiciera una cola para recordar, al alter ego inexistente, Nadeshiko, ella ya sabía la verdad respecto a él, pero aún así le era dificíl quitar esa costumbre.

Tadase comenzaba a parecerse mucho a un rey, estaba más maduro en todos los ámbitos, su seguridad había aumentado, pero seguía conservando la humildad y calidez que hacían a Amu estar en las nubes, se había vuelto alguien realmente admirable y era el presidente de la junta estudiantil.

Lamentablemente parecía que el todavía seguía un tanto inquieto por el rechazo de la otra vez, aún así la recibió con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días amu-le dijeron los tres casi al unísono…

-bue—buenos días- les respondió jadeante

-Parece que te levantaste con mucha energía hoy Amu-chan–le contesto Nagihiko con una gran sonrisa, haciendo alusión a la corrida maratónica que se había dado Amu.

-¿Paso algo?-a pesar de lo que dijeran, Rima era muy observadora.

Los otros dos chicos quedaron en silencio, como siempre Rima decía las cosas sin filtro alguno, los dos chicos iban a preguntarle lo mismo, solo que de forma más sutil.

-ehh… ¿no no porque habría de pasar algo?, solo quería hacer ejercicio antes de venir al colegio…

Sus intentos de obviar el tema solo hacían que este fuera aún más notorio.

-Amu-chan no sabes mentir- Miki se sentía un tanto avergonzada

-¡calla Miki!

-¡La personalidad testaruda entra en acción!- Ran al igual que Miki comenzó a entre revelar lo que le pasaba, animarla y fastidiarla.

Sin embargo esto funcionó, entre risas y persecuciones el tema se olvidó una vez más, sus Charas lo habrían logrado de nuevo, al final sus amigos y ellas se divirtieron mucho.

El único que no parecía convencido era Tadase, sabía que la sonrisa en el rostro de Amu no era del todo sincera, algo parecía preocuparla enormemente…

Por eso para ambos aquel día en el colegio se hizo eterno.

.

.

Mientras tanto en una plaza cercana, en una pequeña montañita(cubierta de pasto), un chico peli azul, con ropa muy sensual, se tomaba una siesta en el pasto y que siesta….eran casi mediodía.

Despertarse temprano no era lo suyo, su personalidad era demasiado parecida a un gato, le gustaba descansar y aquella sensación de libertad.

Comenzó a hacer mullidos, cuando sintió una voz cerca, mmm donde la había oído antes, quizás fuera un sexto sentido pero en ese instante él se levanto y dio un gran salto en el aire, se subió a un árbol con una velocidad impresionante, con violín y todo.

En el lugar donde él estuviera hace dos segundos, ahora estaba una chica con dos moños, de cabello rubio y ropa muy a la moda.

-¡Ikuto! ¡Ikuto! ¡Al fin te encontré!

-¿Que haces aquí, Utau?

Los ojos morados de ella eran inconfundibles, de seguro quería preguntarle que porque no la había visitado primero en su regreso a Japón, tenía unos ojos desafiantes pero cariñosos, de verdad ella no pasaba desapercibida.

Llevaba un hermoso vestido blanco, era de manga corta, especial para aquella época, en la parte del torso su vestido se volvía corsé(_o corset_), la parte de abajo tenía volumen ya que poseía falso y terminaba con hermoso encaje en rosa pastel, de hecho casi todos los detalles del vestido eran del mismo tono, ya fueran cintas, encajes o bordados, aún así Utau lo llevaba con elegancia, junto con el collar y los zapatos que hacían juego.

Después de todo lo que había pasado, ella seguía conservando su estilo aunque con una paleta de colores más amplia.

A pesar de que ella andaba con Kukai seguía siendo muy cariñosa con Ikuto, lo bueno es que ya no lo veía como su "novio", si no como su querido hermano. De igual forma el chico no quería arriesgarse a ser apresado por sus brazos, al parecer Utau había hecho oídos sordos a la pregunta de su hermano, por lo que Ikuto volvió de nuevo...

-Utau, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Pues vine a verte, Ikuto, ¡hace un año que no nos vemos!

-Me refiero a que como supiste que estaba en Japón, no recuerdo habérselo dicho a nadie y ¿como me encontraste?.

-¡Si Ikuto hizo eso por su bien!-Yoru masculló sin éxito

-Los de la orquesta llamaron a nuestra madre, luego a mí, y pues, decidí venir al lugar donde tu solías estar- Al parecer ella aún lo conocía bastante bien e ignoraba completamente al pequeño minino Yoru, que comenzó a rondar a su alrededor.

-Si vienes para decirme que me quede con Uds...

-No era eso a lo que venía…

En ese momento el chico se quedo callado, estaba interesado en saber lo que seguía.

-Solo quería saber si estabas bien, y a decirte de que entiendo que tengas que viajar de nuevo, si necesitas ayuda no dudes en regresar a casa…incluso te podemos pagar un hotel si así lo prefieres-

La decisión en los ojos de Utau revelaban su gran preocupación, conocía a Ikuto, sabía que él no quería quedarse para no causar problemas, pues en algún momento tendría que emprender de nuevo el viaje y sería muy dolorosa otra despedida.

El sonrió, para luego bajar del árbol.

-No has cambiado nada Utau, gracias…-estas palabras las decía mientras le acariciaba la cabeza, ella lo abrazo; estaba feliz…feliz de saber que él estaba bien.

Ella quizás no hubiera cambiado, pero en el caso del chico era todo lo contrario, aún conservaba el mismo estilo, pero ahora, ahora el chico se veía radiante, misterioso como siempre pero ya no denotaba ningún atisbo de tristeza, realmente había encontrado a su verdadero yo, se veía feliz y sobretodo, libre…De hecho era raro que Yoru estuviera con él en esos momentos, se supone que los Charas se van cuando uno crece y alcanza….si, la plenitud, algo que claramente se reflejaba en el rostro de Ikuto.

Bueno aquello poco le importaba a Utau, jajaja de seguro la que estaría curiosa por saber el porqué sería Amu Hinamori, ella no podía dejar nada sin resolver, como a estas alturas ya sentía mucho afecto por aquella niña, a quién consideraba una de sus mejores amigas, debía preguntar…

-Ikuto..¿has saludado a Amu?

-Eso no es asunto tuyo... es de mala educación ser tan curiosa.

En ese momento ya se había separado del abrazo.

-¡Hey tengo derecho a saber!

¡IKUTO!

-Solo te diré, que la estoy pasando bien…, vámonos Yoru.

Tan rápido como pronunció esto Ikuto ya había desaparecido, la pregunta lo había molestado un poco, en general Ikuto era bastante reservado cuando de Amu se trataba.

Utau estaba un poco enrabiada, realmente quería saber más, rayos,… su hermano debía apreciar los esfuerzos que ella hizo para concernir que él estuviera cerca de Amu, aquella chica era la única a la cual ella aprobaba como futura novia de Ikuto, aunque fuera a regañadientes, Amu había sido una de las pocas personas que había logrado desbaratar la coraza de ambos hermanos y llegar a sus corazones.

Logró sin proponérselo que Ikuto se enamorara perdidamente de ella, y a su vez que Utau, quien fuera su rival, terminara volviéndose una muy buena amiga de ella, la rubia en verdad la apreciaba.

Por eso si alguno estropeaba aquella oportunidad, ya que sabía que ambos se gustaban, se las verían con ella, bueno más Amu que Ikuto, pues era a esta última en donde iban a parar los constantes retos de Utau, ya que el chico de pelo azul era inubicable, tenía la capacidad de escabullirse rápidamente al no estar dispuesto a escuchar los sermones de su hermana pequeña.

Bueno…según la expresión en el rostro de Ikuto, ya había visto a Amu y por lo visto resultó muy bien el encuentro, sonriente dio media vuelta, estaba realmente feliz por ambos.

-más te vale cuidar a Ikuto...Hinamori Amu

Fue lo último que masculló en el viento, se daba pasó para una hermosa primavera.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado, personalmente este capitulo me encanto, Utau tenía que aparecer, es uno de mis personajes favoritos...<p>

esperemos a ver lo que sigue, cuando se vuelvan a encontrar como corresponde...y más les vale no hacer tonterías o Utau saltará encima jajjaa eso..dejen reviews para saber sus opiniones, ojala les guste y muchas gracias :D! nos vemos en el proximo capitulo


	7. cuando me enamore de ti

Ola! este es un capitulo dedicado a las fans de Ikuto, todo esta desde su punto de vista, de este chico que nos enamora y de su amor hacia a Amu, lo que reflexiona ante un bello atardecer, ojala que les guste mucho...no le puse POV para no quitarle el estilo...xd, me inspire en hey soul sister!(train) y anywhere(evanescence)

es corto, pero se viene el siguiente..gracias por todos lo reviews realmente espero que lo disfruten.

Las instrucciones del fanfic estan en el primer capitulo, para no tener que escribirlas de nuevo, pero reitero que Shugo Chara le pertenece a PEACH-PIT.

hasta el proximo capitulo.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Cuando me enamore de ti**

.

.

¿Alguna vez se han enamorado?

¿Alguna vez han sentido esto? Nadie sabe cómo llega, ni como, solo nos damos cuenta, cuando ya somos prisioneros de este sentimiento, y no nos importa serlo.

No sé en qué momento fue que me enamore de ti Amu, desde que te vi estuviste en mis pensamientos, y antes de que me diera cuenta, todas las razones, venganzas, o compromisos que me tenían atado a la vida, desaparecieron para resumirse a uno solo…tú.

Ahora anhelo la libertad, para estar junto a ti…

Yo no pedí enamorarme, simplemente pasó, llegó cuando menos lo quería, cuando menos esperaba, y sin embargo ahora, no se como vivir sin él.

Ojala supieras, lo que en verdad pienso de ti, logras sacar una sonrisa de mis labios sin siquiera proponértelo.

No puedo expresartelo como quisiera, después de todo, tú sigues siendo una niña y yo ya soy un adulto.

Pero me gustaría decirte o que al menos supieras, que cada vez que toque el violín, quiero decirte todo esto, que estoy enamorado, que me enamore de quién menos creía, que eres tú la única en mi corazón, princesa.

Espero que mis sentimientos lleguen hasta ti, pues más allá de la distancia, lo que yo siento por ti, es tan profundo, es algo que me llena tanto, que no se marchitara.

Es una promesa, por eso quiero que entiendas, que si llego a irme de viaje de nuevo, no es porque no te ame, al contrario, pienso en ti a cada instante.

Si emprendo este viaje es para encontrar mi verdadero ser, una vez que lo haga todo estará más claro, así como ahora estoy seguramente te haría daño, además me ayuda a distraerme un poco, ya que el hecho de verte todos los días y tener que contener lo que siento, es demasiado suplicio.

Sé que estas confundida y lo entiendo perfectamente, no sería justo de mi parte presionarte, aún te quedan muchas cosas por vivir, aún sigues siendo muy pequeña.

Por eso decido esperarte, no hayo la hora que crezcas, para que este amor madure.

Que sea como el vino, que con cada año que pasa se vuelva mejor.

Quiero que vivas cada instante, que disfrutes todo lo que puedas, pero que nunca dudes lo que siento ni te dejes vencer.

Tus ojos ámbar pasaron a ser mi sol, así que no quiero verlos con lágrimas, cuídate, porque este mundo es muy frío, yo lo aprendí de la peor forma…más importante aún, doy mi palabra de que yo te cuidare pase lo que pase, mientras pueda, pero tú también debes estar atenta.

Cuando decidí pasar a saludarte este año, era por que en verdad te extrañaba, sin otras intenciones más que esta, ni que nos acurrucáramos en la misma cama y menos que nos besáramos, venía con la convicción de solo saludar, sabes que te respeto mucho Amu…además ya había prometido que volvería a ti con ese propósito solo cuando fueras mayor…no obstante, verte, disolvió todo lo que tenía en mente, como decirlo... me desarmaste, solo con una mirada tuya.

Debería ser ilegal que alguien llegué a tener tanta influencia sobre otra persona…

Tenerte tan cerca hizo que mis impulsos hablaran por si solos, dejaron al descubierto cuanto te necesito, cuanta falta me haces.

Hicieron que finalmente me diera cuenta, que independiente de la edad o todo, yo te necesito en mi vida, y tú a mí, porque en ese instante pude sentir que tú también me amabas.

Que tú también sientes todo lo que yo acabo de describir…

Solo falta que dejes de tener vergüenza y me lo digas, así como yo lo hice contigo en aquel aeropuerto, si no me lo puedes decir ahora, lo entenderé, es posible que ese beso te haya confundido aún más que a mí.

Realmente amar a alguien es complicado, es un sentimiento que te hace sufrir, que te confunde, que no te deja pensar claramente, sientes celos, rabia, alegría sin motivo, y haces cosas de las cuales no te creías capaz antes. Te hace sacar lo mejor y lo peor de ti de una sola vez, sin excepción…por eso cuando decidas correr el riesgo de entregarte a esa sensación, yo estaré a tu lado para sujetarte, no estás sola.

Hace 2 días que nos besamos, pero ninguno se atreve a dar el primer paso, ni si quiera me atrevo a recuperar mi Dumpty Key, ¿Qué nos pasó?

El bello atardecer que tenía en frente me hizo repasar todo esto, lo que siento por ti Amu, todo lo que te diría si tú vuelves a cuestionar mis sentimientos al reencontrarnos de nuevo, como la vez en que te dije que me gustabas y me llamaste mentiroso…no te culpo por no creerme, yo era demasiado testarudo para demostrar que me importabas, pero ya no.

Si estas atenta a mi música, podrás oír todo esto o más, con claridad, ya que me comprometo a transmitirte esto todas las noches durante mi estadía en Japón, hasta que mis dedos no puedan seguir pulsando las cuerdas del violín.

Está sonando mi celular, realmente es algo inconveniente hasta que sigo leyendo…como si lo adivinaras, el mensaje es tuyo…

Para mi sorpresa es mucho más atrevido de lo que esperaba de una niña como tú, es probable que con el beso te pegara lo pervertido, o sacara a frote lo que ya tenías dentro.

En el texto solo se logra leer: _"Necesito hablar contigo, ojala estés bien…cuídate mucho...Pd: te quiero"_

La última frase es la que me impulsa a dar todo por ti, para que la próxima vez me digas "te amo".

Mientras pueda escuchar eso, nada más importa, ni yo mismo.

-Yoru tenemos que hacer una visita.

-¿A quién esta vez?

-Tenemos que buscar a Amu...es muy importante-

realmente esta idea me emociona, había dudado en acercarme directamente hasta que tú me dieras una respuesta, tenías que pensarlo, ahora parece que las cosas van a mi favor...simplemente te amo.

.

.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

y bien? ojala que les haya gustado, lo ideal es escucharla con la canción de evanescence que puse al principio, jajaj de verdad que te pone en ambiente, dejen reviews para saber sus opiniones, criticas se aceptan, es casi imposible ponerse en la mente de Ikuto pero se hace lo que se puede...jajaj xD eso muchas gracias .


	8. cuando nuestra primavera comienza

Los personajes son propiedad de PEACH-PIT, No son mios

Alerta de spoilers, los pensamientos son en cursiva(solo en dialogo) n.a: es nota del autora, sin mas que disfruten Adios!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Cuando nuestra primavera comienza**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV Amu**

UFF…vivir era un fastidio, allí estaba yo, frente a un celular con más de 25 mensajes en borrador, todos dirigidos a Ikuto, pero ninguno enviado…es que simplemente no sabía cómo escribirle, de ninguna manera podía decirle "ola Ikuto sabes la otra noche soñé contigo y…blablablá"…de seguro se burlaría de miiiiiii...no quiero subir el ego a ese…¡ese gato hentai!, pondría esa expresión de superioridad así como " sabía que no podías vivir sin mí", y su sonrisa…tan…tan…sensual…¡estúpida quiero decir estúpida!...tengo que concentrarme, digo tampoco es como si él me gustase…o lo encontrara lindo..¿O sí?..Bueno el asunto es que debía mandarle un mensaje a Ikuto, menos aquel que decía al final "TE QUIERO", realmente no sé porque lo escribí, intente borrarlo, pero la verdad no pude, ya que…bueno no era del todo mentira, pero aún así que él se enterara sería demasiado vergonzoso.

No podía concentrarme…

-¡Amu-chan! ¡Reacciona!

-¿ah que pasa Ran?

-pues que pareces un zombie…-Miki me miro con enojo, no la puedo culpar.

Había gastado casi 1 hora de mi vida sentada en mi cama decidiendo si le enviaba un mensaje o no, aún así me enoje, hey no soy tan fea para que me comparen con un zombie **(n.a en todo caso xD)**

-¿Alguna idea mejor?-dije enrabiada

-que tal si damos un paseo desu…

-Tiene razón Suu, tienes que distraerte Amu.

-¡No quiero, tengo que enviarle ese mensaje!, si no…

Por alguna razón al decir esto mis Sharas pusieron cara de problema…ya saben, quedaron como de piedra, eso fue muy extraño, y Ran de la nada dijo "¡cambio de personalidad!", haciendo que en ese momento saltara 10 metros por los aires, así que con la excusa de que el aire me haria bien a regañadientes fui obligada a dar ese paseo, literalmente.

A pesar de eso yo decidí el destino, deje que como dicen "la corriente me llevara", para mi sorpresa llegue nada menos que a la plazoleta donde Ikuto solía tocar violín, nada más verla me dio tristeza, aún me seguía doliendo el no verlo.

-Ikuto…yo…quisiera verte.

Antes de que pudiera decir nada más unos brazos me rodearon.

-jeje eso se puede arreglar

-¡IKUTO!-

-yo!

-¡yo-nya!

Ikuto me abrazaba, y muy fuerte, hasta Yoru estaba con él.¡¿Que diablos hacía allí?

-¡¿En verdad eres tú?-me separe para ver mejor, estaba igual de guapo que siempre, bueno, aún más, si es que aquello era posible, su cabello se veía suave y sus ojos azules me miraron directamente, lo que hizo que me sonrojara…de verdad era él.

-¿acaso esperabas a otro?- ponía esa sonrisa picara en su cara, me volvió abrazar y ahora claro, me estaba oliendo entera, ¡realmente eso era para denunciarlo!.

-¡hey! ¡Déjame ir!

-mmm..no quiero….quiero estar así…un poquito más…

No había cambiado, la verdad el abrazo se sentía bien, pero mi dignidad era antes que todo.

-¡n-no puedes llegar y a-abrazarme así, Ikuto!

-¿eh y porque no?

-¡p-pues porque no he sabido de ti en un año!, ¡no puedes llegar y abrazarme así!

-que raro…no dijiste lo mismo cuando te bese

-¡¿QUE TU QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!(grito unisonó, Amu y sus Shugo Chara)

-lo que oíste Amu

-¿Qué!¡Tu gato pervertido!

-yo no hice nada que tu no quisieras, jeje-esto lo dijo serio y mis Sharas me miraron con cara de miedo

-¡Amu-chan!

-¡c-cuando!

-¿c-cuando d-desu..!

-¿Amu en serio no recuerdas?…

-¡¿d-de de que hablas?, ¡yo creo que recordaría si te hubiera besado!**(n.a: TODAS AMU...TODAS XD)**

-En ese caso…tendré que hacerte recordar

-¿q-que dices?

Comenzó a acercarse a mi, ahora con deseo, poco a poco, hasta que me arrincono contra un árbol, ¡siempre crecen en el lugar más inoportuno!, sus dos manos sujetaron las mias, una a cada lado de mi cara, y con mi corazón latiendo muy fuerte.

Realmente quería que me hiciera recordar aquel beso inexistente, pero debía ocultarlo, no era su juguete…se acerco hasta que pude sentir su respiración, mire sus labios, y me mordí los míos.

-Ahora es primavera…¿sabes que significa?

-n-no…

-que los gatos estamos en celo…-

Me levanto un poco el pelo y me beso en el cuello…yo, estaba de piedra, estaba excitada por lo que acababa de hacer, su respiración, su aroma todo era exquisito…luego volvimos a quedar de frente…no disminuyo pero tampoco aumento la distancia entre los dos.

- aún…¿no recuerdas Amu?

-Y-yo…lo recordaría…s-si hubiese pasado…

Sus ojos me observaban…de una forma seductora.

-Oh…sí que pasó…

Comenzó a pasar sus labios por mi cara, por la frente, mejillas, etc.… tan lentamente, que parecía una tortura, se detuvo en mi oreja y la mordió…no daba más.

-¡Q-que haces!

-Solo…te hago recordar…-ahora además el pervertido...me lamio la oreja.

Eso se estaba pareciendo a mi sueño, todo esto debía ser un mal chiste, lo peor es que deje que el actuara…moría por saber que seguía.

-Era… luna llena… -dijo susurrando con una voz tan….¿sexy?, no pude decir nada, ahora una mano me acariciaba la mejilla.

-¿S-si?

-Si….jeje tu y yo…estábamos abrazados

-Y-yo…-me tomo el rostro y me beso en la frente, con dulzura.

Escalofriante…¡realmente era mi sueño!

Me miro directamente, yo…parecía una drogada, era demasiado bello.

-Comencé a besarte, así… como ahora…y tu…

-mmm…¿y…yo?-

-Tú sonreíste

Comenzó a besarme de nuevo en el cuello, se sentía bien…pero yo…me dio mucha vergüenza, me puse a temblar, el pareció notarlo y se retiro de esa zona, para besarme muuuuuy cerca de los labios, estaba a punto de correr la cara para que me besara de una buena vez, era un sádico, estaba tentándome para que aceptara que ya nos habíamos besado…y realmente así pudo haber sido, todo se parecía a lo de mi sueño…pero ¿que pasaba si no era así?, quizás se burlaría de mi o me trataría de pervertida y esta vez con pruebas.

No iba a ceder tan fácil, lo malo es que con cada negación, el aumentaba la intensidad de su acercamiento. Incluso tuve que apoyar mis brazos en su pecho por si acaso, aunque resulto al revés, ya que él lo vio como una aceptación de mi parte, quizás lo era…por que a través de la polera podía sentir sus músculos, además de que olía muy bien…lo que me ponía más ansiosa.

-Hasta que…tu…. me dejaste besarte…en tu boca

Rozo sus labios con los míos, fue rápido, pero casi me da un paro cardiaco…

Ahora estábamos a punto de besarnos, solo 1 cm nos separaba, y el continuo hablando…

-¿Y bien….sigues sin recordar?

.

.

.

.

-y-y-y-yo n-no lo sé-para mi decepción el se alejo cuando dije esto...¡digo!...¡para mi fortuna ¬¬u!

-uff…eres imposible… ¿lo sabías?

-¡Q-que piensas hacerme!-

-ah me lo preguntas ahora…bueno no hay nadie cerca así que supongo que podríamos…

-¡E-espera!..Tu…-_ ¡acaso se refiere a ¡¿eso!, ¡todavía soy muy joven para siquiera hacer eso!_

-vamos a tu casa…ahí

-q-que

-Ahí te acordaras de esa noche pequeña

Oh si…definitivamente era eso

¡ESO!

**Fin Pov amu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>Ojala les haya gustado jajja a mi me dio risa el <span>eso<span> yo creo que todas sabemos que es eso!, xD volviendo al eso...no me imagino que pasaria, o que haría ikuto...*¬* bueno laas dejo con el eso jajajja xD dejen reviews para saber sus opinioness, apoya al amuto! jajaj y muchas gracias a los que leen la historia, se pone interesante sin mas nos vemos.

Chaito

Pd: yo creo que amu ya aprendió los castigos de Ikuto y ya esta percibiendo que eso pudo haber ocurrido.


	9. ¿quieres ser mi novia?

OLa! espero que les guste la historia...¡ya era hora que se enfrentaran! ¡lamento la demora tenía mucho trabajo de verano D:!

quisiera agradecer a:

**Lobita22:** tus reviews son de los mejores...gracias por darme ánimos siempre...jajja ojala te hayas divertido con eso,  no te preocupes Amu ya se enterara de la verdad...en este capi!, me reí mientras lo escribía ojala te guste mucho nos vemos y gracias

**Sabii-chan:** jajaj pensé que nadie se iba a dar cuenta de los agradecimientos jajaj xD fue un lapsus de lata...muchas gracias por hacerme reir, al igual que le dije a lobita22 espero que te haya gustado el capi anterior i que Amu se enterara de lo que pasa en este capi! disfrutalo nos estamos viendo

**Kiriha-chan:** jajja gracias por tu review ¡y no te preocupess! yo tampoco alcanzo a revisar a veces y porfiss! continua tus historias en verdad me gustan mucho :) de hecho me acorde de una de las tuyas al escribir este capitulo, ¡a ver si te das cuenta! jajjaa ojala te guste este

muchas gracias a los que lo siguen tambien...en especial a las nuevas lectoras: **Akanne-Amuto** y **Kuroko-sama** , espero que les siga gustando lo que sigue :)! ¡sin más que comienze!

ALERTA DE SPOILERS, PENSAMIENTOS EN CURSIVA, N.A es nota de la autora y Shugo Chara es mio!jajja xD nahh era solo una broma.. ya quisiera yo que fuera mío...u.u...la verdad es que_** SHUGO CHARA LE PERTENECE A PEACH-PIT**,_ no me pertenece en lo más mínimo( Pd: gracias por crear un manga tan bueno, desearía tener a Ikuto u.u).

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

** ...¿quieres ser mi novia?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pov Ikuto**

Por supuesto que Amu mentía…si no lo había olvidado yo, ella menos...decía que me alejara, pero su cara mostraba otra cosa, sin mencionar el mensaje que me mando, era tarde para retractarse, pues en mí ya estaba encendida la llama del deseo.

Aún así le seguí la corriente, podía utilizar eso a mi favor.

De algún modo u otro iba a hacer que ella aceptara lo que sentía por mí.

Le dije que fuéramos a su casa…y se puso totalmente roja, ¿Qué podría estar pensando? **(N.A: uff ni te imaginas xD)**

Ah bueno, primero iba a jugar un poco con ella, sus expresiones siempre me han fascinado, rápidamente la sujete como a una princesa, aunque no se me dé el papel de príncipe azul…aquello me recordó la ocasión, en que me transforme en _Seven Seas Treasure_, un valiente pirata y Amu como siempre era la damisela en peligro a la cual yo debía rescatar, esa vez lucía preciosa, era curioso que nuestros trajes hicieran juego de una forma tan...¿espeluznante?, al volver de mis pensamientos vi como sus mejillas se pusieron aún más rojas que antes y sus bellos ojos ámbar me miraron con conmoción

-e-espera

Sin más me transforme en Black Lynx **(N.A: ¡baba! Jajja xD)** y nos dirigimos a su casa, ella no opuso resistencia, pero si dijo cosas extrañas, sobre un eso…por lo que decidí realizarle una pequeña apuesta…si yo lograba probarle que nos habíamos besado, ella sería mi novia, por lo menos en mi estadía en Japón, para mi sorpresa acepto.

-¿Y que gano yo?, si pierdes Ikuto

-ehhh…no sé, ¿eso?

-¡Ahhh tu Idiota!- como me encanta molestarla, en verdad la idea del eso, no me desagrada, si tuviera que hacerlo con alguien definitivamente sería ella (en unos años más por supuesto), ya que por alguna extraña razón el solo verla me cambiaba el ánimo de una manera impresionante, y despertaba en mi una serie de sentimientos, que solo me atrevo a describir, en mis propios pensamientos.

No podía aguantar la risa, cuando vi su rostro, pues debajo de su cama, y con los rayos del sol se mostraba una hermosa llave, la Dumpty Key, la prueba más clara de que yo había estado allí.

-bueno, ¿y que harás NOVIA?

En ese momento Amu lanzó la llave por los aires, ¡de no ser por mis instintos felinos, a la pobre no la vuelvo a ver jamás!

**Fin Pov Ikuto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Pov Amu**

¿BESOOOOOOOOO?

¿P-P-Paso r-realmente?, digo claro….la Dumpty Key estaba acá….además el sueño…era muy real… ¿real?, ahora que lo pienso si…. ¡era muy REAL!, lance la maldita llave por los aires, no podía creerlo, pero por supuesto Ikuto la sostuvo a tiempo…

-¡cuidado pequeña! hace 3 noches que no veía esta llave…

Yo…yo… ¿tres noches? Aquel sueño pasó justo en ese momento….además…Dia siempre estaba por acá...el solo pudo haber estado en ese momento…del beso, la sonrisa de Ikuto…no me había dado cuenta…el estaba…DEMASIADO FELIZ Y SEGURO…o sea…EN VERDAD SUCEDIÓ…todo tiene sentido ahora…como no me había dado cuenta….yo….yo yo…

-¡Amu-chan reacciona!

-parece que está muerta

-¡no! ¡Amu-chan de-su!

Mi alma salía del cuerpo, ¿cuánto tiempo paso? No me di cuenta hasta que…

Ikuto me beso…

Fue el mejor de mí vida y me hizo reaccionar.

Aquello me hizo recordar también esa noche…

-en verdad sucedió…-me lleve la mano a mis labios, donde hace dos segundos habían estado los de Ikuto, todavía podía sentir su calor, parecía un sueño

-¿todavía necesitas que te lo compruebe? A bueno...-Ikuto comenzó a acercarse de nuevo con esa sonrisa suya.

Ahora había deshecho su transformación y se veía muy sensual, ¡pero debía ser fuerte!

-¡e-esp-era que te pasa! -okey….no era fuerte xD

-Vamos….si tu me invitaste

Mi curiosidad superó a mi miedo y nervios.

-Ikuto, yo no te invite…

-¿de que hablas? Si me enviaste un mensaje y todo

-yo...no recuerdo haberlo…- note a mis Charas huyendo por la ventana…-¡CHICAS ALTO AHÍ!

-¡l-lo siento Amu-chan de-su!

-¡Suu calla!

-Amu-chan, solo queríamos que dejaras de estar triste por Ikuto

-¡ah…yo!-Ikuto me miro, su semblante comenzaba a cambiar y yo tontamente trate de salvar mi dignidad

-¿d-de que hablan? ¡Yo no estaba triste!

-claro que sí Amu…mirabas al techo a todas horas

-¡Y-yo p-puedo explicarlo!- El solo me observó divertido.

-quisiera verlo Amu….jeje

-¡t-te equivocas!...aún así no tuvieron que escribirle a Ikuto

-A-Amu…nosotras no escribimos nada…solo enviamos uno de los 25 mensajes que iban dirigido a Ikuto.

.

Dignidad….ya te moriste…

.

-woww….-el neko puso su mano en la barbilla y se acerco a mí…- 25 es un número impresionante...es algo atrevido para alguien como tú…

-no seas un egocéntrico

-vamos si incluso decía te quiero

-¿q-que?_" o no justo debían enviarle ese mensaje!"_I-IKUTO...n-no es como s-si tu...

-no es como si yo te gustase ¿cierto?

-¿como supiste?

-Te conozco pero bueno...- me tomo por la cintura y nuestros rostros estaban ahora frente a frente- no te preocupes…yo no quiero gustarte…quiero que me ames….como yo a ti y lo digo en serio.-

Comencé a temblar, asustada de lo que sucedería, ya que Ikuto ahora me veía como a una mujer, podía sentirlo en sus ojos.

-Amu…yo no hare nada que tú no quieras…-

No sé porque pero yo...lo abracé, no podía seguir ocultando que lo quería, con mis brazos rodeé su cuello para atraerlo más hacia mí, y lo bese en la mejilla.

-Ikuto…ese mensaje no era mentira…

El me miró, con sus hermosos ocres color zafiro, bastó solo eso para deshacer cualquier duda, sin darnos cuenta, comenzamos a besarnos, no pude pensar en nada más y mis ojos se cerraron por inercia, la respiración de Ikuto, todo en su persona me encantaba…había dicho que me amaba, y solo ahora podía sentirlo de verdad…como aquella noche de luna llena.

Yo también me estaba enamorando casi sin proponérmelo.

Nos separamos solo para respirar, aún así seguíamos muy cerca el uno del otro, al apoyar mi cabeza en su pecho, note que el corazón de Ikuto latía muy rápido, no sabía que él también estuviera nervioso como yo, y emocionado.

En ese momento masculló.

-bueno…un te quiero, es un avance.

Eso no lo entendí mucho…

-¿eh?

-nada, nada…bueno, ya me tengo que ir.

-ah…bueno, nos vemos…-¡¿Desde cuándo estaba tan sumisa? seguía atontada por el beso…

-a sí, casi me olvidaba…

Ikuto comenzó a….tocarme de forma muy extraña, como buscando algo, recobré la razón ¡y me puse a gritar como loca!, ¡por dios, un beso y ya cree que dejare que ocurra eso!

-¡que crees que haces…suéltame...!

-solo un poco más…-para joderla más yo estaba de espaldas a él…hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba… ¡mi celular!

-¡pásamelo! ¡O. O!

-tengo derecho a leer los mensajes

-¡de ninguna forma!-

-vamos…sería una pena desperdiciarlos

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Tratar de atraparlo fue inútil, en verdad es muy veloz, incluso le dio un pase a Yoru con mi celular…parecía un juego de futbol americano... por dios, éramos mis 4 Charas y yo, contra ellos…...y nos patearon el trasero.

Al final Ikuto me anulo, sentándose literalmente encima de mí...a pesar de lo delgado que se ve…pesa.

-¡Sale de encima!

-en un segundo…oh mira mensaje n° 1… ¿quieres que lo lea?-(con rostro chibi y orejas de gato)

-¡n-nooooooo!

No sé de donde saque la fuerza pero logré pararme y se lo quite…por desgracia caímos los dos en el acto, aterrice sobre algo blandito por suerte… ¿ah? ¿Algo blandito?

Estaba encima de Ikuto y en una pose extraña…mis piernas estaban una a cada lado de su cuerpo, nuestros rostros cerca, y mi mano sujetaba la suya…de seguro mis cabellos le estaban haciendo cosquillas también…solo podía ver su labios, y mi corazón volvió a latir con fuerza.

Cuando me di cuenta, tuve que pararme…

-l-lo siento no era mi intención

-no importa Amu.

Al parecer el estaba igual que yo

-bueno ya es tarde me voy…-se transformo en Black Lynx y se disponía irse

Se devolvió para despedirse con un beso, en mis labios por supuesto.

-I-Ikuto ¿pero que?

-vamos…así se despiden los novios ¿no?-

-¡novio! ¿Desde cuándo?

-pues tu perdiste la apuesta no…pero si en verdad tienes miedo, dímelo ahora…

La idea no me desagradaba así que…decidí aceptar, aunque me alegró que él me preguntara de todas formas.

-Está bien acepto…

-¿ah lo dices en serio?...te lo advierto, si aceptas ya no me contendré contigo…no habrá vuelta atrás Amu.

Me tomo la cara para mirarme directamente a los ojos…se veía preocupado y extasiado…aún así no iba a dar marcha atrás; promesa es promesa.

-una promesa es una promesa…

Ikuto sonrió

-Tu no cambias…sigues tan ingenua como siempre…okey…pero no lo olvides, no hay vuelta atrás.

Serás mi novia mientras este en Japón.

-¿o-okey?-ya estaba comenzando a dudar

-se lo contarás a tus amigos, padres, tu estado en facebook…todo

-¡¿Cómo?

-pero obvio…te dije nada de arrepentirse...no te puedes avergonzar de tu novio ¿o me equivoco?

-bueno supongo que no…

-además nos besaremos, en fin todo lo que los novios hacen o más

-¡pero nada de eso!

-¿eso?- ah no quería volver con la famosa discusión

-olvídalo…

- te lo pediré como corresponde otro día

-¿Cómo?- _¿a que se podría referir?_

-nos vemos Amu...

En un segundo desapareció…ser su novia…iba a ser más difícil de lo que creí.

.

.

.

**Fin Pov Amu**

* * *

><p>y bien ojala les haya gustado mucho :)! apoyen el amuto y dejen reviews...tambien para saber sus opiniones nos vemos en el proximo capitulo.<p>

a por ultimo quería agregar el significado de la transformación de Ikuto en _seven seas treasure (tesoro de los siete mares)_, según lo que leí por allí.

**Seven:** significa n°7 y hace alución a su padre... Aruto (aún desconosco el porque)

**Seas:** se refiere al mar, a los piratas en realidad, de hecho esta transformación(seven seas treasure) nace del deseo de Ikuto de ser libre y de hacer todo lo que quiera, cuando quiera, igual que como lo hacían los piratas.

**Treasure:** significa tesoro, este curiosamente hace alución a Amu...ya que para Ikuto Amu es como un valioso tesoro díficil de hallar.

en fin ojala les guste si alguien sabe algo más me lo dice por favor :)! estaría agradecida.

chaito. ojala les haya gustado. hasta el prox capitulo y mi nueva historia que pienso hacer :)


	10. aparición inesperada

¡Ola a todos! espero que esten disfrutando la historia, cada uno de los reviews del capitulo anterior lo recibo con mucho gusto :)! me alegra que les haya gustado tanto y también se hayan reído, ojala que disfruten este también. lo siento la demora, responsabilidades de ultimo minuto D:

A sí rectifico el significado de _seven seas treasure_...en dos puntos pero esto sale al final...de este capitulo!(por que si no...escribiría demasiado ahora...xD).

**Kiriha-chan:** que bueno que vayas a actualizar! lo esperare con ansias! jaja te dire..me inspire en Shugo chara en facebook...cuando Ikuto menciono al susodicho sitio en el capi anterior xD jjajaj si...no fue tanto pero me hizo reír y creo que le agrega comedia :D! ojala que disfrutes este capi cuidathe chaito

**Lobita22:** gracias por tus reviews siempre :) que bueno que te haya gustado... y si xD tan solo imaginar a la extraña familia de Amu...hacía que me retorciera de la risa...xD jajaja sera muy loco cuando se enteren te lo aseguró. y lo de la batalla 2 contra 4...si...a mi tambien me pasa xD además estamos hablando de Ikuto...escapar es su especialidad jejeje, que disfrutes el capi ^-^

**Sabii-chan:** que decir como siempre tus reviews son muy entretenidos de leer :) jaja gracias por la correción de seven seas treasure, que bueno que te haya gustado el capi y si...ikuto es muy astuto vaya manera de conseguir novia xD

**Hiza-chan:** gracias! en verdad aprecio tus halagos jajja sobre todo el referente a la trama y redacción :D! me alegraste el dia ojala te gusten los siguientes capitulos estan de pelos! :[ jjaa junto con la otra historia que tengo pensado hacer *-* suerte a ti tambien cuidate :)

**barbiea1000:** xD jakjakjajak me mato tu ESO...la verdad no lo había considerado, por que Amu aún es muy chiquita ._. pero quizas lo ponga depende como se den las cosas, aun asi espero que lo que siga te guste :)

y al resto de las lectoras gracias :) y si...yo creo que deberiamos hacer un funeral a la dignidad de Amu...jakakajk xD, pero eso es historia aparte, junto con el eso que siempre esta presente... asi que en resumen, te amamos eso y nuestro sentido pesame a dignidad u.u que te fuiste rapido de este mundo.

eso que disfruten el capi :D! n.a es nota de autora, pensamientos en cursiva, ALERTA DE SPOILERS!, **Y SHUGO CHARA NO ME PERTENECE**

**enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Aparición inesperada**

_( y por inesperada quiero decir...totalmente esperada citando al _

_dr doofenshmirtz)_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**POV Amu**

Uff ayer había sido un día demasiado largo, sorpresivo y extraño…mis sueños no hicieron más que condenarme…soñé con Ikuto todo el tiempo, aún no podía creer que fueramos novios.

_"Deberás decirle a todos de lo nuestro"..._ era la parte del trato que más me asustaba… ¿Qué pensarían de mí?, ¿Qué pensarían mis padres?….y… ¿Qué pensaría Tadase-kun?

-¡Amu-chan en que piensas!-dijo Ran

-Ran mejor no la molestes

-¿porque no debe hacerlo de-su?

-por que esta pensando y eso es algo que debemos valorar...

Vaya...que puede ser pesada Mikki...bien se quedó sin chocolates, volviendo a mis estruendosos pensamientos y un tanto zombies...Quizás Ikuto tenía razón, lo más sano era decir la verdad, por lo menos mi conciencia estaría más tranquila, de algún modo u otro encontraría la manera de decirlo.

En el colegio anduve paranoica todo el día, cuidando mis movimientos, como si alguno de ellos fuera capaz de revelar todo lo que había sucedido…

Estábamos en la primera clase cuando volvió a sonar mi celular, rayos Yaya debía dejar de enviarme mensajes cuando le diera la gana, por supuesto me echaron de la sala.

Una vez afuera, me di cuenta de quién me había enviado el mensaje.

_"labios de fresa… ¿todavía no dices lo nuestro? En ese caso tendré que castigarte…_

_Pd: te extraño y hace un lindo día ¿no?_

No era necesario leerlo dos veces para darse cuenta que era de Ikuto, como siempre se estaba tomando demasiadas confianzas, ¡labios de fresa! Que pervertido…

Pero la verdad todo esto lo pensaba con una sonrisa en el rostro, el no había cambiado…ese mensaje me hizo desear tenerlo a mi lado, me hacía muy feliz que él se tomará en serio que yo fuera su novia, sin darme cuenta abrace el celular contra mi pecho, mientras susurraba su nombre, Ikuto…

Mientras mis Charas comenzaban a gritar emocionadas...las deje ser, pues ellas...eran la conciencia de mi corazón.

**Fin POV Amu**

Amu se encontraba tan ensimismada en esto, que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la observaba, Tadase…

Este había pedido permiso para ir al baño, cuál fue su sorpresa al encontrar a una Amu sonrojada, abrazando su celular y llamando a otro hombre: a Ikuto Tsukiyomi, su eterno rival, en el amor y en la guerra.

Se quedó de piedra, estaba consciente de que Amu quería a Ikuto, pero seguía siendo doloroso, Tadase aún la amaba, aún la esperaba.

Al parecer el tiempo no hacía que ella olvidara a Ikuto, al contrario solo avivaba su cariño hacia él, ¿que tenía ese gato para que Amu lo quisiera tanto?, se había prometido respetar ese amor, pero aquella visión no estaba entre sus planes.

Se dio cuenta…que no quería conformarse con ser el segundo en el corazón de la chica, tenía que acercarse a ella, antes de que Ikuto lo hiciera en su regresó.** (n.a: tadase lamento decirte que Ikuto ya volvió y ya se besaron xD si lo supierassssssss….. xD pero la trama indica que tu debes enterarte más tarde jajajaj…. xD), **debía ser algo sutil…

-Amu-chan ¿sucede algo?

La sorprendida Amu solo atinó a guardar el aparato para no dar muestras de sospecha.

-¡p-por supuesto que no!

-Es que es extraño que estes tan pensativa.- okey...eso solo le recordó al comentario de Mikki.

-jeje bueno, pero ya no importa, mejor ve a la sala o te retaran

Sin previo aviso…Tadase tomó el brazo de Amu, esta lo miró con cierta sorpresa, aquello no era común en el comportamiento de el chico, quién por primera vez, miró a Amu con deseo.

Amu enrojeció ante su actitud, y él aprovecho esto para tomar delicadamente...un mechón de su hermoso pelo rosa, para olerlo con una sonrisa.

-Por que será…que las chicas huelen tan bien

-T-Tadase…

Le soltó el brazo…y ambos quedaron en silencio

-¿Pasa algo Tadase?- Ahora la preocupada era ella, por lo que se acercó a él.

-Amu…tengo que decirte un secreto.

-¿Qué cosa?

Le tomó el rostro y la miro con ternura…aquellos ocres color marrón rojizo despedían cierta tristeza y su cabello rubio se movía al viento completando aquel melancólico cuadro.

Tadase acercó su rostro…y beso a Amu muy cerca de su boca, era demasiado tímido para atreverse a más.

Aún así logró que el corazón de ella latiera con fuerza, Amu…lo dejó hacerlo porque después de todo…se sentía culpable del sufrimiento de Tadase, debía decirle que estaba con Ikuto, aunque aquello lo devastara más, sin contar que parecía ya sospechar.

-Yo…ya no puedo ser el segundo Amu.

-Tadase

-Aún te Amo…y siempre estaré para ti, pero yo quiero…

-….

-Yo quiero ser el único en tu corazón

Esto fue lo último que dijo antes de retornar al salón, y Amu se desplomó en una banca cercana, si…por que aquello que él dijo no era más que la verdad, en algún momento, Tadase que estaba como primero en su corazón, fue desplazado por Ikuto, y allí se quedó.

A sabiendas de esto, ella le seguía dando esperanzas, para suplir la carencia que Ikuto había dejado durante su ausencia, quería corresponderle a Tadase, pero engañarse a sí misma, solo haría que todos sufrieran aún más.

El era como un segundo plato a quién recurría en momentos de escases, debía ser directa con él, el pobre no merecía más incertidumbre, era mejor que se enterara por ella que por otra persona…que ella e Ikuto…

En ese momento sonó la campana.

El resto de las clases…ambos chicos se evitaban constantemente, o quedaban en un ambiente muy incomodo…Rima al percibir esto tomó las riendas del asunto.

-Bien...nos vamos Nagihiko

-D-de que hablas Rima-chan...¿que no tu te vas con Am...?

En ese momento Rima cayó al aludido con un beso, habían estado saliendo desde hace un tiempo, pero Nagihiko seguía siendo débil ante tales ataques...franceses por no decir otra cosa.

-Dije que nos vamos Nagihiko

-¡Lo que tu digas...:)! **(n.a: hombresss...xD)**

-por lo que lamentablemente Amu no te puedo acompañar...

Rima miro a Tadase con ira para replicar.

-Asi que Hotori te la encargo...si le pasa ALGO...YO MISMA IRE A TU CASA...- Esto ultimo lo dijo en tono amenazante.

El sexto sentido de Rima era fulminante, así que a ambos no les quedó más que hacerlo, sabían de que tarde o temprano deberían arreglar las cosas, así que...¿por que no ahora?

Lo que no sospechaban es que cierto personaje...también quería acompañar a la aludida Amu.

**POV Amu**

Rima me había metido en una buena...ya me las iba a pagar...

en fin debíamos tratar de hablar las cosas por lo que tome la iniciativa...

-¡TADASE!-¡AMU!-dijimos al unísono

okey...Tadase también hizó el intento, por lo que nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que comenzó a decir.

-Amu...quiero que pienses en lo que te dije

-Tadase no puedo...yo

-quiero que me dejes intentarlo...por favor

Sin previo avisó pude sentir a una voz...inconfundible y junto a ella cayó una persona del cielo, con una elegancia felina inconfundible.

-Tanto tiempo sin vernos pequeño Rey...

-Ikuto Tsukiyomi- esto último lo dijo Tadase con rencor...

Ikuto marco distancia entre Tadase y yo...claramente estaba celoso, eso me alegró un poco ya que...significa que le importo. Lo malo, fue que en ese momento puso su mano en mi hombro y me atrajó hacía el, en un símbolo de protección e intimidad, indicando que yo era de su propiedad ¬¬.

-Lo siento...pero ella es mía.- como dije...indico que yo le pertenecía ¬¬

-Ikuto...¡sueltala, no te pertenece!

No pude articular palabra, estaba demasiado asustada, en ese instante podía percibir en los ojos de ambos, ira, tristeza, rencor y a su vez miraban ambos hacia mí como en busca de respuesta, Ikuto se dió cuenta de que no estaba en condiciones de darla y tiro la bomba que faltaba.

-¿Que no sabes? Amu y yo somos novios.

-¡¿de que hablas?, ¿es eso cierto Amu?

Solo pude dar una mirada, y parece que aquello fue más que suficiente.

En un segundo todo se desplomó, y en el mundo de Tadase parecía que también...dijo que tenía que irse de improviso, pero yo pude notar unas lágrimas que brotaban de sus mejillas...me sentía la peor persona del mundo.

Más aún cuando Ikuto me levanto de nuevo, como a uno princesa y me dijo con unas palabras llenas de dolor...

-Amu...¿a quién quieres?

no pude responderle

.

.

.

**Fin Pov Amu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>y bien ojala que les haya gustado mucho :)! aca rectifico lo de seven seas treasure que comente al principio<p>

**seven:** hace alución a la combinación de; Yoru, Ran, Mikki, Suu, Dia, Amu y Aruto (el padre de Ikuto) aunque aún no le encuentre sentido mas alla de que contando a todos los personajes citados te de siete ._.

**Seas:** por que el padre de Ikuto esta perdido en el extranjero

**treasure:** este estaba correcto...Amu es el tesoro invaluable de Ikuto :), aunque el sentido de la transformación en pirata esta en lo cierto, ya que esta transformación representa la libertad que desea Ikuto, de ser como los piratas para hacer lo que quiera cuando quiera y como quiera. raaawrrr que sexy sono *-*.jajja gracias a **Sabii-chan** por la ratificación de esos dos puntos, había visto el significado de seven antes pero como que no le encontraba sentido, bueno aún ahora no le encuentro xD


	11. Juntos como Fresa y Chocolate

Ola! lo siento la demora jajaj tenía una idea preconcebida de este capitulo, por eso respondi un mensaje basandome en esas ideas (lo siento Akanne-amutoXD, pero ojala te guste como quedo :D)... pero al final termino en otra cosa...y me encanto jajaj espero les guste ^-^

Gracias a el apoyo de todas, las que dejan review y las que la siguen :)

**lobita22:** si...a mi ya me esta hartando que sea tan indecisa, así que en este capi va a cambiar jejej :D! ojala que te guste mucho

**sabii-chan:** si adivinastee! jajjaja y por supuesto nunca puede faltar la sabiduría del dr doofenshmirtz, xD y no...Tadagay no puede morir, xD ya que crea tensión! :D pero igual sabemos que Ikuto vs el ...bueno sabemos quien gana xD ojala te guste este capi nos vemos!

**barbiea1000:** jajajkjak XD pensare lo del ESO nuevamente, es que es demasiada coicidenciaaa jakajkajk xD en una de esas, por lo menos para que hagan realidad su amor digo yo, ojala te guste este capi tambien pd: las madres...siempre saben todo! D:

**Hiza-chan:** jajajja XD es que no podía faltar el dr doofenshmirtz y bueno como autora es mi deber decirle la cruda realidad a los personajes jajjaa XD aunque admito que disfrute cada una de esas sílabas a Tadase muajajajaaaja(risa malvada)

**neko-chan tsukiyomi michaelis :** graciass por tu apoyo, y por felicitar la redacción, jajjaaj T.T voy a llorar jajaj ojala que te gusten los que siguen :D!

n.a es nota de la autora, alerta de spoilers, cursiva para los pensamientos de los personajes y **SHUGO CHARA ES PROPIEDAD DE PEACH-PIT**

**por ultimo citare al dr. doofenshmirtz, esto es para ti Tadase:**

_No es que ya no te odie, te odio, pero, mira, creo que es hora de que los dos nos demos un tiempo y peleemos con otras personas xD_

sin más ENJOY!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Juntos como Fresa y Chocolate**

**.**

**.**

**Pov Amu.**

_Una voz llena de dolor me pregunto….Amu, ¿a quién quieres?_

_Yo no supe que responder…_

…

.

.

Tenía miedo, miedo de decir algo que lo pudiera herir aún más y que lo alejara de mí... ¿como hacerle entender?

Pero más que él miedo, no podía articular palabra por la impresión…aquel chico que estaba delante de mí, con aquel cabello azulado, y ojos zafiro...que siempre pareció seguro, que siempre tenía las cosas claras y había visto muchos actos de crueldad, ahora parecía un gatito asustadizo, solo ante mi silencio.

Me apoyé en su pecho…podía sentir su corazón palpitar muy fuerte.

-te quiero Ikuto…siempre lo he hecho, por eso…

En ese momento al alzar la vista…otros labios se posaron sobre los míos…unos con sabor a chocolate…muy suaves…tiernos y llenos de amor.

-jajjaaj siempre lo supe labios de fresa….

-¡¿Qué? ¡A que viene ese cambio de ánimo!

-bueno…solo quería que aceptaras que me querías…y ya lo hiciste…

-pero la mirada…todo ¡pensé que en verdad estabas triste!

-vamos…como si ese principito fuera una amenaza.

Rayos… ¡había caído en la trampa de ese imbécil!, antes de que me diera cuenta ¡ya había revelado todo lo que sentía por él!, cubrí mi rostro con las manos, enojada y avergonzada...Durante todo el camino a casa, camino…que Ikuto se encargó de llevarme como si fuera una princesa, como si eso fuera suficiente para calmar mi bochorno.

Mientras pensaba esto, me beso en la frente.

-¿no dicen que la sinceridad es importante en toda relación?

-¡¿de qué hablas? Si me acabas de engañar…

-bueno pero… ¿aquello no ayudo a aclararte?-

Lo miré atónita... ¿acaso había hecho todo eso por mi bien?...si ese era el caso, me conocía mejor de lo que pensaba…lo peor es que tenía razón…aquello me hizo darme cuenta, de que a quién realmente quería a mi lado, a pesar de todo, era a Ikuto.

-bueno…quizás, gracias.

-¿Qué te parece si comemos algo?

-¿uh?

En menos de lo que canta un gallo estábamos frente a un puesto de Taiyakis, con forma de pescado por supuesto, ambos pedimos de chocolate. Era increíble la forma en que aquel gato…manipulaba las situaciones…o me manipulaba a mi, lo peor era que yo seguía sin chistar, el movimiento de su cola, metaforicamente.

El resto del camino a casa nos dirigimos a pie, estaba un poco oscuro, y estaba muy nerviosa…por lo que Ikuto me tomó la mano, con una suavidad y calidez que me dejaron muda.

-tranquila…yo estoy aquí.

Solo sonreí…me sentía inmensamente feliz, mientras pudiera seguir sintiendo aquella mano junto a mí…todo estaría bien.

Además...confesar lo que sentía realmente por él, me quito un peso de encima, ahora sin culpa podía estar a su lado, porque sabía que yo también era importante para él.

La gente nos miraba, sobre todo las mujeres, como era de esperarse, Ikuto llamaba la atención, de verdad me conoce bien, pues al percibir mi incomodidad o mejor dicho, inseguridad…el me abrazó aún más.

Hasta que finalmente llegamos a casa…

-Las niñas…son tan cálidas…

-¡E-estas muy cerca!

-¿en serio?...puedo estarlo aún más.

-¡Tú!- como siempre me calló con un beso, ya no oponía resistencia ante esto de hecho me estaba acostumbrando, y cada vez sus besos eran más largos y apasionados.

Me di cuenta, que comenzaba a hacer esta clase de escándalos, con la esperanza de que Ikuto me besará, al separarnos, fijo sus ojos zafiro en mí mientras se lamía los labios a la luz de la luna.

-Ahora sabes a chocolate con fresas.

-T-tú…sabes a chocolate siempre

-Es peligroso…decirle eso a alguien como yo…

Dicho esto volvimos a besarnos, repetidamente, hasta que por fin pudimos separarnos…se despidió con una sonrisa…y yo vi como se marchaba…aquel gato tierno, pervertido, juguetón y apasionado, que me amaba, que era solo mío.

-Te amo…Ikuto…

Algún día yo poseeré la valentía de decirle esto.

Entre a la casa, por alguna razón todo estaba a oscuras…

-¿Mamá?… ¿Papá?… ¿alguien?...

De repente una Luz se encendió y ante mi…estaban mis padres…muy enojados.

-Amu Hinamori… ¿se puede saber que estabas haciendo?

-Estas no son horas de llegar jovencita...

Nunca los había visto tan enfurecidos…vi mi reloj…eran las 9:30…Claro yo salía como a las 4:30 era natural que se preocuparán, debía inventar una mentira…

Podía decir que me habían secuestrado…no…sería raro que volviera tan pronto, o…que había sido abducida por alienígenas, ya se…que un caballo había salido de la nada y maltrato a una señora, entonces yo valientemente me interpuse y…no nada de eso resultaría, tenía ideas realmente malas**.(n.a: ¿y me lo dices a mi? jajja XD tampoco se me ocurrio una excusa para ti :B)**

Al final no sé como logre librarme de su interrogatorio…sin daños colaterales, bueno…me castigaron pero pudo haber sido peor, al subir les conté a mis Charas todo lo que había pasado, ni me había dado cuenta que se habían ido en el momento que Ikuto y yo nos pusimos a caminar, para darnos más privacidad…estaban tan felices como yo…

Me dormí y pude sentir a lo lejos una hermosa melodía, que me alegraba el corazón, era un violín, que interpretaba _"Salut d' Amour" o "Hola Amor",_ la conocía pues…mi padre solía ponerla mientras trabajaba, y había calado hondo en mi memoria.

Esa noche dormí plácidamente, ante las cálidas notas de aquel violín que despedía sentimientos dirigidos solo a mí…

**Fin Pov Amu**

**Pov Ikuto**

Aquella noche decidí darle un regalo especial a mi bella novia, una serenata solo para ella, ni me pregunten la cantidad de cosas que tuve que hacer para ir a buscar mi violín…

Interprete _"Salut d' Amour"_ con la esperanza de que entendiera los sentimientos que esa melodía guardaba, bueno conociéndola, era probable que no se diera cuenta, pero quise hacerlo de todas formas.

Cita…ese era el regalo que ella me había dado esa tarde, una tarde en la que solo fue mía, sus besos, sus abrazos y su cariño.

Lo mejor fue tener el privilegio de escucharla decir _"Te quiero Ikuto, siempre lo he hecho"_ jajaja

Esa simple oración alegraba inmensamente a mi ego, saber que soy el único en su corazón y aún más especial de lo que Tadase fue.

Mientras tocaba violín cada uno de nuestros recuerdos juntos, comenzaron a asomar en mi cabeza, y antes de darme cuenta, me había pasado más de dos horas afuera de su casa dándole la serenata.

Se había hecho bastante tarde, no podía creer que ninguno de los de su casa se hubiera sentido extrañado de escuchar un violín a estas horas, han de tener el sueño muy pesado…que familia más extraña.

Llegué mucho después a mi hogar, al entrar note una pequeña figura que me esperaba, tan inoportuna como siempre…

-Ikuto, ¿donde estabas?, Nos tenías preocupadas-

Utau debía dejar aquel instinto maternal tan asfixiante…

Decidí calmar las cosas, ya que estaba muy cansado, me disculpe y le dije que no lo volvería a hacer, que lo recompensaría de alguna forma.

Al dormir volví a soñar con un yo desvalido de 8 años… tocando violín en la oscuridad, una pesadilla por supuesto, sin embargo a mitad de ella todo cambio...esta vez ya no estaba solo…Amu estaba a mi lado, si…yo ya no estaba solo, todas las tristezas que sentí se habían ido, pues encontré a la persona para mí.

No podía estar más feliz.

**Fin pov Ikuto**

**Pov Amu**

Tienen razón cuando dicen….que el amor atonta, o al menos a mi me paso, tonta como ninguna otra, no podía pensar con claridad, camino al colegio casi me atropellan 5 autos, empuje a 2 ancianos, pise a 4 niños y por mi imprudencia enfade a un perro y este me persiguió durante 10 cuadras…sin embargo estaba demasiado contenta para notarlo, fueron mis Charas quienes actuaron como guardaespaldas durante mi ida al colegio, sin ellas no estaría viva….literalmente.

Todo es demasiado…perfecto, no puedo olvidar la noche anterior, mi vida estaba hecha un cuento de hadas, hasta que...tuvimos que irnos a nuestras casas…

Un montón de gente estaba en la entrada del colegio, por lo que era muy difícil pasar, iba con todos mis amigos guardianes…incluso los más pequeños que lograron venir a visitarnos antes de que esa muchedumbre se formase…al introducirnos más..percibí dos cosas importantes.

La totalidad de la gente reunida allí, era del sexo femenino y el motivo de su atascó era nada más ni nada menos que la presencia de un chico muy guapo, con ropas informales y lentes de sol, un violín blanco, con un cabello azulado que se movía al viento…Ikuto.

Aquel imprudente…se había atrevido a venir a buscarme, aún cuando todavía no contaba lo nuestro…

-Mejor vámonos por otro lado….- debía irme sin que él me viera, mi vida escolar dependía de ello, no podría explicarle a mis amigos, y menos a las fans de él, en esos momentos que eramos pareja…todo iba bien hasta que Yaya Hablo…

-¡Amu-chi! ¿Ese no es Ikuto?

-¡YAYA!

En un segundo todo se desplomó, en solo un segundo una mano varonil sujeto la mía, para arrastrarme al centro del tumulto…bueno, en realidad para abrazarme.

-Te encontre...Amu...

-¡N-NO ME ABRACES!- **(n.a: Amu sabemos que no quieres decir eso XD)**

-que fría eres conmigo...-se puso a ronronear...en verdad se pasa, actuar tan familiar en medio de ese grupo de gente a él puede dársele, pero a mí no…era demasiada la vergüenza…para empeorar, una voz salió en medio del tumulto.

-Amu ¡¿de donde lo conoces?

-Siiii ¡preséntamelo! : D- eran mis entrometidas compañeras de clase, estaban maravilladas por el individuo, lo que me hizo cuestionar si debía aclararles o no, que aquel muchacho era mi novio, digamos que Ikuto me ahorro el favor.

-Solo vine a recoger a mi novia…Amu Hinamori

-¡QUUUEEEEEEEEEEEEE….!-el mundo y yo…quedamos sin habla…

-Así que, sí nos disculpan…

-E-espera….yo debo – quería decir _"debo ir donde mis amigos"_ o _"debo subirme a una nave espacial en una hora",_ de cualquier forma Ikuto nos saco tan rápido de allí que no tuve tiempo, pero pude distinguir las caras consternadas de mis Amigos, todos con impresión, algunos no lo creían, como Kairi, Yaya y Nagihiko, mientras que otros se lo esperaban, como Rima y unos últimos me deseaban suerte, tal como Kukai y Utau…todos mostraban interés…a excepción de Tadase.

cuando desaparecimos de la vista, Ikuto se transformo en **Black Lynx** y terminamos en el aire…

-¡SE PUEDE SABER QUE!...-tenía tanta rabia que no pude continuar…, mi único pensamiento era como iba a explicar todo esto después, de hecho había sido tal espectáculo, que cabecee la opción de cambiarme de escuela…

-no habías dicho lo nuestro verdad…Amu...- ¿tan obvia había sido? **(n.a: que acaso no se nota? jakajkajk XD)**

-….bueno...no exactamente….

-bueno yo te advertí….que te castigaría- en "castigaría" esbozo una sonrisa digna del mismo diablo, la cual era tan malvada como sensual, tenía raras formas de reprenderme, por lo que mis mejillas adquirieron un tono rosado…, más aún cuando miro mis labios con sorpresa- Amu…¿estas usando brillo labial?

Me había descubierto, desde ayer comencé a usarlo, con la esperanza que se diera cuenta, pero no creí que al llegar el momento, me diera tanto bochorno aceptarlo, ya que ahora en sus ojos se asomoba la lujuria, un instante después aterrizamos en un árbol…y me arrinconó contra él…

-N-no es lo que crees…

-jjaja me pregunto…si también sabrá a fresa…

-¡pervertidooo! ¡aléjate!

-solo quiero estrenarlo… ¿o tu no?

-bueno…yo-con una sola mano agarro mi rostro y nos fuimos acercando…

-Te Amo…Amu

Aquella frase termino en un beso, con sabor a fresas y chocolate, mientras el viento mecía suavemente las hojas del árbol en el cual nos encontrábamos, nunca creí, que pudiera llegar a sentir esto por alguien.

Nuestra primavera recién estaba comenzando…

-Amu...tengo un último regalo para ti

me preguntó...¿que será? **(n.a: yo tambien me preguntoo...ah bloqueo de escritooorrr!.)**

.

.

.

**Fin Pov Amu**

**.**

**.**

* * *

><p>bien eso es todo por hoy ( me senti como porky de los loone toons con esto último jejej XD) dejen reviews para saber sus opiniones, ojala les haya gustado, ¿que será lo que le va a dar Ikuto? hayyy me muero por escribirlo jeje, nada mejor que escuchar la campanella de paganini mientras escribes bye :)<p>

hasta el proximo capi y historia uyy *-*


	12. Tentación con pierciengs y caramelo

Ola a todas! lamento la demora bloqueo mental! jajaj quizas no sea legal XD pero me gustaría invitarlas a que lean mi nueva historia amuto " tesoro perdido" a ver que opinan :D

**lobita22:** jajakaj lo prometido es deuda, en este capi se monta la grande con los padres XD ojala que te guste y si...los regalos de Ikuto siguen como ese patron...son iguales a él *-* gracias por tus review.

**Sabii-chan:** no por ultima vez...no podemos matar a Tadase jajaja XD y si...Ikuto lo nego por orgulloso...ojala que t guste el capi adios!

**Hiza-chan:** sii! toma tadase y gracias Yaya jajajja XD la incertidumbre es necesaria...me da tiempo para pensar como seguir jajaja bendita seas incertidumbre :D que disfrutes el capi

**Ariele028:** jajaj tu review me hizo sentir como cuando yo dejo la historia en la mejor parte...me senti como un cacahuate como dices jajaj xD que bueno que te haya gustado tanto gracias T-T

**xxxIloveKISSHUxxx:** buenoo...Amu no sabe mentir porque...es amu XD jajaja graciass que bueno que tambien te inspire la musica es lo mejor...ojala que te guste el capi ah y si existe similitud entre el regalo que dijiste en el review y en el de la historia..."ES MERA COICIDENCIA XD"

**barbiea1000 o "eso":** jajjaja sii xD tienes razón lo siento por siempre dejarlo pal prox...es que hay muchas cosas interesantes que quiero incluir D: y antes de darme cuenta escribo mucho y digo..."rayos, tendre que partirlo en dos capis" xD pero tratare de compensar lo prometo jjaja ojala que te guste de todas formas..

y a todas...estoy pensando en incluir el ESO, si les interesa que lo haga (lemmon obviamente) haganmelo saber en sus reviews :), en fin muchas gracias a cada una de uds que me dan animo y a sus reviews...nos vemos :D

SHUGO CHARA ES PROPIEDAD DE PEACH-PIT, n.a es nota de autora y los pensamientos en cursiva, alerta de spoiler

.

.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

****Tentación con pierciengs y caramelo...****

**.**

**.**

Era casi la hora de cenar y el invitado de Amu aún no llegaba…aprovechando esto, se tiro en su cama, y volvió a mirar con insistencia los "regalos" de Ikuto, lo que pasó esa tarde estaba muy grabado en su memoria…

**Flash Back**

_-Amu tengo un último regalo…_

…un pequeño paquetito rosa, con un listón rojo, se asomo en las manos del neko, el cual observaba con una sonrisa como la infantil Amu, abría emocionada el presente

Adentro se asomaba un pequeño collar en forma de cruz, a juego con el de Ikuto, era la versión femenina, pues estaba adornado con pequeños diamantes, resaltando en el centro uno de color rosa…la chica de ojos ámbar no salía del estupor, más aún al leer la inscripción que decía…_"mi corazón esta contigo"…_

-Es hermoso….

-dejame ponerteló…- el chico despejó el cabello rosado, y le pusó el collar de forma muy lenta, Amu podía sentir la respiración de Ikuto en su cuello y como sus dedos lo recorrían...

-Amu…mereces lo mejor…

-G-gracias Ikuto…

-aunque sigues siendo muy distraída…

-¿eh?

-Todavía hay algo en el paquete…ese es mi verdadero regalo

La chica comprobo que era cierto…esté aún pesaba, lo que estaba allí…era una llave…una llave común y corriente, a excepción del llavero que poseía; un corazón, una pica, un treból y un diamante a juego…

-Ikuto…¿Qué es?

-¿no es obvio?...es la llave de mi apartamento…

-¡q-q-queee!

-el usó que le des…depende de ti

**Fin del Flash Back**

Levantó la llave, para examinarla una vez más…esa pequeña cosita de metal, abría nada más ni nada menos…que la puerta del departamento de ese neko hentai…bueno el que tendría ya que todavía quedaba el tema de la mudanza, aún así era un gran paso…Amu sabía que eso de irse a los departamentos de tus novios daba a entender otras cosas…de hecho su primer pensamiento al recibir la llave, fue_…"claró Ikuto ya esta en esa edad…de seguro quiere que estemos SOLOS, para quién sabe que…."_

Pero mirandolo desde otra perspectiva…la llave era una muestra, de que la relación iba en serio, que existía confianza, le estaba dando la opción de que ella lo visitara cuando quisiera y como quisiera…

Incluso cuando se….¿bañara?, la sangre comenzó a brotar de la nariz de Amu ante tal imagen, demasiado para su pobre corazón…

-¡Amu-chan! ¡Resiste!

-E-es que la llave….

-¡Amu-chan p-pero recuerda!

-no tienes que usarla si no quieres…de-su

El problema es que si quería usarla…en eso estaba cuando sonó el timbre…su invitado había llegado...

-Buenas noches…

-¡gracias por invitarnos Nya!

-n-no hay de q-que…

Una voz salió del pasillo, una femenina…

-Amu-chan ¿ya lle-

La madre de Amu quedó pasmada ante tan…guapo invitado, y su padre…y su hermana…

-¡Amu-chan!¡q-quien es ese chico!-el padre lloraba a mares

-¡Onii-chan!¡ Ami extrañaba a Onii-chan!

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte Ikuto! ¡Qué guapo!

-jajja gracias por la bienvenida

El chico se veía informal pero elegante, se río al observar a Amu y como ambos llevaban collares a juego, lo que hacía su unión más evidente, la pequeña toda colorada se dispuso a hablar.

-M-m-mamá…p-p-p-p-p-p-papá…les presento…a Ikuto…s-s-s-somos novios…

.

.

.

.

.un minuto de silencio

.

.

.

.

-¿en serio? ¡Amu-chan ya está en esa edad!¡pero qué novio tan guapo te conseguiste! Aunque…¿es un poco mayor no crees?- A esto le siguió mil palabras más en tono de completa aceptación por parte de su madre…al momento de que filmaba…su padre era cuento distinto…estaba desangrándose en el piso con tal noticia…

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!¡ES MENTIRA!¡ES MUY MAYOR PARA TI! ¡MI HIJAAAA MI HIJAA! ¿¡CUANDO PASO!¡NO ABANDONES A TU QUERIDO PADRE! ehh de acabar con mi vida por medio del harakiri... **(n.a: suicidio que se hace para mantener el honor xD)**

Las lágrimas salían a borbotones de sus ojos y profería incontables gritos…apuntó a Ikuto con unos palillos… **(n.a: ufff que arma mortal XD),**quien lo miraba en modo chibi con tiernas orejas de gato...

- Pero antes...¡tú!¡ladrón de ….-no pudo terminar la frase pues fue aplastado por su hija Ami, quién corrió a los brazos de Ikuto, maravillada…

-¡N-no…tu también mi pequeña….porque…¡porque! sé que es guapo…pero yo soy tu padre…

-jajja papá…no seas tan melodramático…

-Mamá….p-pero…

-Amu-chan Ya está en esa edad…además…-Apunto su cámara a Ikuto…-el novio de Amu-chan es tan …¡genial!

La escena era muy divertida: El papá de Amu ante su derrota se quedó en un rincón con mucha comida chatarra, mientras esparcía su aura depresiva…por otro lado la madre filmaba cada segundo del noviazgo de su hija, y se veía a un Ikuto que por tratar de agradarle a Ami…la termino enamorando, por lo que esta no se despegó ni un segundo de él…algo…incomodó, pues hace rato que él quería besar a Amu…esta última un poco avergonzaba comenzó a servir la mesa…La cena…tranquila que ella esperaba, resultó todo lo contrario

Cuando los ánimos se menguaron, el ambiente se tornó cálido, incluso el padre de Amu se olvidó del berrinche y sin darse cuenta habló amenamente con Ikuto…Ami se estaba divirtiendo con las Charas o "sus amigos imaginarios"…Se hubieran reído al ver al pobre Yoru corriendo por salvarse…y Amu pues…sonrió…la escena era maravillosa, le gustaba que Ikuto hubiera sido aceptado y estaba viendo facetas desconocidas para ella…un segundo después…este la miro y le cerró un ojo con una seductora sonrisa, a causa de esto…se sonrojo

Al final todo salió bien, despidiéndose como siempre, con un beso largo y apasionado…

-La pasé bien…oye…

-¿Qué?

-no te olvides…te estaré esperando…en mi apartamento…

Eso último la hizo ponerse como un tomate, e Ikuto se río a mares…

-jajaja en que piensas…pervertida…

-¡cállate!

-o que quieres que te haga….- Dijo mientras caminaba a la Luz de la luna…dejando a una Amu pensativa….si…¿Qué quería que le hiciera?

.

.

.

.

A causa de su noviazgo…Amu no solo tuvo que rendir cuentas con sus padres, si no, también en el colegio…un embrollo de proporciones, Todos le pedían detalles…cada uno más sorprendido que él anterior…Utau le dio un largo sermón de que Ikuto era dejado a su cuidado y que más le valía blahblahblah…Kukai celoso, se la llevó para "castigarla"…al regresar Utau estaba demasiado embobada para volver a preocuparse del tema.

Rima se puso a dar consejos…y…..amenazas….que cuando podría juntarse con Ikuto para establecerle los cuidados hacia Amu, que más le valía no hacer nada o sino "censurado" y que después "censurado"…en fin…se notaba que solo querían protegerla y que la apoyaban.

La excepción era Tadase, el se limitaba a evitar dichos momentos.**(n.a: Tadase...ahí quedo tu madurez XD)**

Trataba con Amu…solo cuando era estrictamente necesario.

Los días se sucedían geniales pero esto era lo único, que parecía no variar…lamentablemente…Amu todavía no tenía el valor de acercársele…

Habían pasado 2 semanas, el silencio de Tadase y la ternura de Ikuto se iban superponiendo de manera insistente.

Con Ikuto se la pasaba genial, tratada como una princesa, pero Ikuto seguía siendo Ikuto…y mezclaba la ternura con la perversión…fueron al cine…a ver películas de terror…a la casa encantada…a un restaurant raro… parques de diversiones y plazas…momentos y lugares…donde esté se pudiera aprovechar de la situación.

.

.

Los días se sucedieron.

.

.

.

.

Amu seguía mirando aquel mensaje antes de entrar al edificio…

"_Ya me mudé…así que cuando quieras ven labios de fresa…pd: te amo"_

Estaba muy nerviosa…era la primeva vez que lo iba a visitar al departamento…había traído un pastel para celebrar y sus Charas le daban ánimo…aún así…solo podía pensar en ella…y el ….solos…

Entró al edificio con rapidez…estaba tan nerviosa que prefirió ir por las escaleras…le faltaba un piso cuando…tropezó…para su sorpresa alguien la sostuvo de la cintura...Era un chico muy atractivo…de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos en tono miel con caramelo, tenía un buen cuerpo y manos firmes, de seguro rondaba los 17 años…usaba piercings en la oreja y cadenas en el pantalón**(n.a: grrrrrrrrrrrrr XD)** …con su varonil voz le dijo…

-¿estas bien?- Amu se sonrojó ante tal visión

-Ah…si…gracias..¿Eh?

-Ryo …¿y tú?

-me llamo Amu

En ese momento la soltó…

-jajaj tal parece que es tu primera vez aquí…

-¿Tan obvia soy?

Ambos se ríeron…a pesar de su apariencia de _"te voy a golpear"_ el chico era muy simpatico, hablaron durante harto rato y este se ofreció a acompañarla a buscar la habitación, pero súbitamente su semblante cambio cuando ella se refirió a Ikuto, el aceptó que eran vecinos, pero al parecer su desprecio provenía desde antes…

-¿eres su amiga?

-…..eh…novia

Ryo se acercó a Amu y le tomó el rostro, la miraba directamente…

-debes tener cuidado…o te comerá

La peli rosa quedó congelada…¿Por qué le decía esto? ¿De dónde había salido?, el chico se disponía a irse…cuando Amu lo detuvo.

-Espera …¿Por qué dices esto?

Ryo parecía divertido…

- porqué yo lo haría, si estuviera en su lugar…digamos que él y yo no somos tan distintos…

-¿a que te refieres…?

-a que los dos…sentimos debilidad…por las chicas como tú…

Luego de esto le robó un beso, aquel extraño sin embargo logró que él corazón de ella diera un vuelco, sus labios sabían caramelo y desprendían sensualidad…

-sabes a fresa… -dijo el apuesto muchacho al tiempo que se lamia los labios **(n.a: esto me recuerda a alguien...¬¬)**

Se retiró con un _"hasta luego"_ dejando a la pobre Amu atontada, que con rabia se cubrió los labios

¿Quién se creía que era?

.

.

.

* * *

><p>okey...estó es por que me parecio interesante que peleemos con otras personas...jajaja no me maten :D por lo menos lo hice lindo en el prox capi sabremos que sucedera en el departamento de Ikuto :O espero sus reviews, para saber sus opiniones (sobre el lemmon tambien) y ojala que les haya gustado nos estamos viendo byebye :)<p> 


	13. Ese alguien especialpara mí

ola! jajjaa xD lamento la demora, estuve tapada de cosas, aparte de tener bloqueo de escritor...mala combinación xD

y bueno me estuve entreteniendo mucho viendo "**Inu x boku ss "y "hellsing ultimate ova"**...ambas sumamente recomendables :D

digamos que nunca he escrito un lemmon así este sera el primero...si primero, por que se viene en este capitulo :B, hice lo que pude así que ojala les guste XD jajaj para las que se lo quieran saltar...voy a indicar con un **(XXX) **(por triple "x" dahhh XD) jajaj al inicio y al final del mismo a partir de ahora.

Bueno no las aburro más XD jajaja gracias por todo el apoyo y para las que siguen mi otra historia también, aviso que la otra la actualizare pronto...digamos mañana...quisiera ahora...pero me estan echando del computador y no me gusta subir historias sin revisar bien...en fin muchas gracias :)! a cada uno de los reviews :) (esta vez los agradecimientos iran al final...pueden leerlos en este momento llendo directamente abajo o leerse todo el capitulo y luego los agradecimientos...haz tu elección! jajaja XD)

**Shugo chara no me pertenece, es propiedad de PEACH-PIT...n.a es nota de autora...pensamientos en cursiva y pueden haber spoilers ...**

en fin que comienze :)! enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**ese alguien especial ...****para mí**

_eres tú_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Amu no iba a dejar que ese infeliz de Ryo arruinara su tarde, desperdiciando el pastel (o más bien tarta de frutas) que le había costado tanto hacer…

Pero gracias al incidente...sus nervios habían desaparecido, tanto que abrió la puerta con estrepitosa fuerza…

Ante ella se dibujaba un hermoso, moderno y espacioso apartamento, con lujosos y grandes ventanales, un sinfín de instrumentos de cuerda esparcidos por la habitación, junto decoraciones en tonos cálidos lo adornaban, verlo provocaba un extásis indescriptible...

Y allí en el sofá de cuero blanco, dormía con expresión inocente un atractivo chico, sus cabellos azules eran mecidos por el viento...y una cruz adornaba su cuello, identico al de la muchacha...esta dejó su presente en la mesa para acercarse más al individuo...hasta quedar a pocos cm...

- deberías verte la cara de pervertida- fue lo que le dijeron unos ojos azules

-I-Ikuto ¿Cuándo?- se alejó como si la hubieran sorprendido en un crimen

-es difícil dormir con ese portazo que diste...

-¡queee! ¡Como me engañas así!

Dicho esto empezó a darle golpecitos

-ouch…cuidado que estoy herido…

-¡he! ¿Como?

-no importa ahora por tu culpa no sanara bien…

-lo siento…déjame ver...

El gatito comenzó a indicar a su hombro…aunque Amu no podía ver nada, así que se acercó, solo para ser asfixiada por un abrazo de su novio.

-je ¡te engañe!

-¡T-tu!

-No es mi culpa que seas tan ingenua **(n.a: es cierto amu...siempre caes en lo mismo XD)**

-¡imbécil!

-es que estoy feliz de verte…

El color volvió a las mejillas de Amu…sin mediar más palabras Ikuto y Yoru empezaron a observar la tarta.

La pelirosa no podía parar de verlo…el cabello de él estaba un poco mojado, de seguro acababa de bañarse...aún olía a shampoo…su piel lucía suave…

-Amu… ¿quieres que nos bañemos?

-¡¿q-queee? ¡Como se te ocurre! ¡Sucio, mounstro…pervertido!

-hey…tu eres la que me está viendo como un trozo de carne jjjajaja-

Ouch...eso dolio a su dignidad...un momento...sabemos que esta murio hace tiempo xD**...(n.a: ni que lo digass...XD)**

bueno, aún así le daba rabia ser tan evidente...

-T-tu…es ridículo aparte yo ya estoy limpia…

-Yo no diría lo mismo...-

En ese instante Ran lanzó una bola de miel y harina hacía Yoru, pero en su lugar esta cayó sobte la pobre de Amu, él resultado:

Pasó de tener su linda ropa toda embarrada, con lo que se había esmerado en escogerla…todo...porque Ikuto la uso como escudo…

-… ¿que decías del baño?

-okey...dime donde estas las toallas...

..

.

.

Un instante después…Yoru secuestro con una gran soga a Ran, Mikii, Suu y Dia, con la excusa de que_, _aquel lugar ya no era acto para dulces e inocentes niños como ellos...La pelirosa ni les hizo caso, ante sus ojos solo estaban jugando, aún cuando el pequeño minino se las llevo lejos...muy lejos...e Ikuto cabeceaba la cantidad de sardinas que tendría que darle a Yoru...por el favor de deshacerse de los obstáculos.

Al llegar al baño, Ikuto cerro la puerta y se sacó la polera...la respuesta de la chica fue instántanea...

-¡p-p-p-or qq-que te desnudas!

-no pretenderás que nos bañemos con ropa ¿o sí?

-¡¿Qué te hace pensar que nos bañaremos juntos, depravado?

-hey, este es mi baño...y haremos lo que yo diga...

Antes de darse cuenta estaba hundido hasta arriba por artículos de baño y afuera de la habitación, la puerta se cerró con un estruendo…un pequeño chichón se asomaba en la cabecita del neko…

-ouch…el amor duele… **(n.a: sii...duele como un chichón...xD)**

.

.

Terminado el baño, miro por última vez el espejo…

Tenía el cabello húmedo y las mejillas sonrosadas, usaba una falda (única prenda que se salvó) y una camisa que Ikuto le prestó, a pesar de que era dos tallas más grandes…

Quizás un poco provocativa…en fin…al salir, el neko no estaba a la vista, la razón: el se encontraba acostado leyendo un manga (en su cama por supuesto)…todo un gato de casa…trató de entrar sin hacer ruido, pero no pudo, sus miradas se encontraron…para luego ser invitarla a sentarse…cerca de él…

Bueno tampoco tenía intenciones de quedarse parada, se sentó un poco lejos, pero el chico insistía en acortar la distancia…

-¡e-espera apártate!

-eso hace que tenga menos deseos de hacerlo…

La atrajo hacia sí y quedaron abrazados en la cama…

-I-Ikuto…s-suéltame-tame…q-que

-solo un poco más…

Las palabras de Ryo rondaban por la mente de Amu_…"ten cuidado o te comerá",_ pero porque...eso era verdad, una verdad que ella sabía desde hace tiempo, de la cual era consciente y de la cual quería formar parte.

Por eso había venido a su apartamento, deseaba ser suya, ese pensamiento la hacía sentir sucia, tenía miedo de que la malinterpretaran, no era ninguna fácil…

Simplemente lo amaba, lo amaba demasiado, lo más importante, es que era correspondida.

Por eso…ya no iba a oponer resistencia, quería poder hundirse en aquel amor, conocer aquella faceta de Ikuto…que fueran uno solo…si, por que él era la persona a la cual ella había abierto su alma, el era esa persona especial, y no lo iba a dejar ir…

Fuera hoy o en 100 años…quería estar a su lado...

Se abrazaron dulcemente…Ikuto le acariciaba los cabellos…y Amu sentía su dulce aroma…luego con las manos tomadas...mientras el chico cada cuanto, suspiraba maravillado...los ojos dorados de ella...lo observaban con insistencia...y las palabras salieron como un torbellino…

-Te amo…

El neko se detuvo…devorándola con la vista…

-¿que…dijiste?...

Genial…había soñado en declararse bajo un árbol de múltiples colores o una cursilería así y todo se había ido a la punta del cerro…

-y-yo…no se dé que hablas….- Trato de arreglar la situación pero fue en vano...desvió la mirada, no quería, no quería mirarlo...que notara lo que sentía tan abiertamente...pero Ikuto la obligo y quedaron enfrentados...

-repítelo…- No iba a dar su brazo a torcer...

Derrotada...Amu repitió la dura frase...en un susurro casi inaudible, le costó mucho más que la primera vez...

-...…t-te...amo…

-de nuevo….

Estaba furiosa...¿tanto quería humillarla?...tomó aire y se propusó decirselo en un grito para que entendiera de una vez por todas, pero antes de poder continuar fue callada, con un beso…tierno, empalagoso…de chocolate…lleno de espera...estaba de piedra…realmente el estaba feliz, quería que ella lo repitiera...por que...estaba muy feliz…dos palabras…solo dos palabras bastaron para alegrarlo...saber que podía sanar el dolor alguien, solo con su cariño, la tranquilizo...

…con más alegría dentro de sus corazones, sus lenguas empezaron a recorrerse y a acelerar el ritmo, por el calor del momento…Ikuto empezó a acariciarle las piernas, pero se detuvo…no quería aprovecharse de Amu… aún era muy joven.

Y él...la amaba tanto que era capaz de esperarla mil años, hasta que estuviera lista, lista para conocer y experimentar de primera mano...todo lo que sentía por ella...

Cuál fue su sorpresa...cuando fue la misma pequeña quién lo guío de nuevo, a la zona prohibida…temblaba pero aún así una mirada de decisión se vislumbraba en sus ojos dorados…

aquello le pareció demasiado encantador…demasiado…rayos…realmente irresistible…mucho para su propio bien…si no fuera por que conservaba un poco de auto-control, habría saltado encima de ella.

-I-Ikuto-

-Amu…no sigas…-el neko apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de la chica…- Amu…por más que confíes en mi…sigo siendo un hombre…por eso...me cuesta mucho estar así…y no querer hacerte mía…por eso…-

se dispuso a pararse…

-…será mejor que te vayas…-

Antes de poder continuar, una mano agarro la suya…y unos bellos ojos ámbar…lo miraron…con tristeza, ternura…una bella frase salió de sus rosados labios, una que lo desarmo…por completo.

-mientras, mientras tú estes conmigo...todo estará bien...

.

.

.

Lo mismo que él siempre se repetía al verla…si…todo estaría bien…mientras estuvieran juntos...eso era lo único que él quería, y ella también...

Tener el poder de hacerla feliz, lo hice sentir muy bien, solo quería mantener aquella sonrisa y quizás el momento había llegado...

La chica se deslizó y con timidez lo besó…con mucho cariño…dulzura…solo un pensamiento asomaba en los corazones de Ambos….TE AMO…por que al fin se habían encontrado…al fin podían amarse libremente…el mundo parecía desvanecerse ante ellos…

.

.

mientras estuvieran juntos…todo estaría bien.

.

.

Ambos habían madurado…Ikuto aprendió con Amu a querer, a exponerse…a creer…y ella que abrir los corazones se empieza con decir un hola…que estaba bien, ser ella misma.

…el momento preciso…es con la persona indicada, que te ama y que tu amas…si…quizás pudieron haber esperado a mayores…quizás hubiera sido mejor…pero…se dejaron llevar por aquel instante…tan perfecto.

Una última frase de corono lo que vendría a ser un gran banquete…

-_bon appetit..._

_._

**(xxx)**

.

.

Aquel amor había madurado lo suficiente y era hora de recoger sus frutos.

Los besos fueron aumentando de intensidad, de tal forma que despertaba sensaciones nuevas.

Ikuto comenzó a besarle el rostro…luego a susurrarle el oído

-labios de fresa…

Le beso la nariz…los labios…todo lo recorría como si ella estuviera hecha de cristal…era demasiada la emoción…a sus ojos Amu era muy delicada…un tesoro…la chica que curó su soledad…comenzó a oler su cuello…no pudo resistir la tentación de besarlo…fue bajando…y dio pequeños besos a sus hombros, al tiempo que suspiraba…bajándole la camisa…excitada…la chica sujetaba los cabellos azulados de su acompañante…eran suaves…pero al acariciarlos un poco más…Ikuto soltó un grito de placer…

-¡¿P-Por qué g-gimes?

-mis…orejas…son mi punto débil…

…se le había olvidado por completo…empezó a reír, cuando una corriente eléctrica la circundo, haciendola también gritar por el goze…alguien le había mordido un pezón por encima de la camisa…** (n.a: ufff me preguntó quien será XD)**

-¿Por qué gimes? …- le dijo el chico con sarcasmo, al tiempo que una maliciosa sonrisa se asomaba, una que decia entrelíneas... _"vendetta"_

Sabían jugar sucio…pues conocían los puntos débiles del otro

El chico inició la tarea de desabotonarle la camisa a Amu...uno a uno, con lentitud…cada cuanto acariciaba su pronunciada cintura…el tacto de su suave piel era perturbador…

finalmente sus senos quedaron al descubierto…y aquello ojos zafiro devoraban el paisaje con deleite…como explorando tierras inhospitas.

Tenía firmes intenciones, de guardar todo en su memoria, sus mejillas sonrosadas, su cabello, su calor, pequeños detalles que marcan la diferencia.

sus pechos los beso con impaciencia, los lamió hasta el hartazgo, los reconoció.

Al llegar a los pezones, estos se endurecieron sin mucho trabajo...

Subió y sus rostros quedaron cerca, pero no contaba con que la pequeña le mordiera una de sus orejas, disparando una sensación de placer indescriptible…luego a susurrarle…

Todo eso hacía crecer algo entre sus piernas...

.

.

La chica lo sabía de primera mano, pues tenía las piernas abiertas, y con cada movimiento sentía el miembro de Ikuto golpear contra su sexo. Encima de su ropa, junto con esto algo comenzó a humedecerse entre sus bragas ¿que significaba eso? **(n.a: que? nunca te enseñaron biología?...)**

.

Sin poder soportarlo más…el neko metió la mano entre sus bragas, provocando que la temperatura aumentara, nunca pensó sentir algo tan glorioso, los dedos de él la transitaban hasta lo más hondo, cada vez más rápido, estaba perdiendo toda cordura…

-¡Iku—ikuto!

Le apretó el clítoris con impaciencia…

Amu no podía parar de clamar su nombre, de suspirar y gritar todo el goce que estaba experimentando, todo su cuerpo decía te amo una y otra vez, mientras se aferraba firmemente a la camisa de él.

Ikuto saco los dedos de la cavidad y los lamio, con la sonrisa de siempre, realmente era imparable, un hentai que la hacía gozar…

Empezó a besarle el estomago…luego a hacer círculos con su lengua…bajando hasta su ropa interior…

Le quitó las bragas de un tirón…y le abrió las piernas…

-¡n-no no mires!

-pero…si eres hermosa…-dijo el neko con una sonrisa y mirada expectante… mientras apoyaba el rostro contra una de sus piernas…comenzó a besarlas…poco a poco, cada beso era como una descarga eléctrica, a suspirar de satisfacción…a lamerlas hasta llegar a su centro…como al igual que sus dedos, hubiera recorrido antes…

Amu sentía como la lengua de Ikuto la penetraba sin descanso ni compasión…trataba de taparse la boca sin éxito…pero el placer que estaba sintiendo la superaba…

De esta forma llegó al 1er orgasmo…en un gran estremecimiento…

.

.

Subió una vez más de forma lenta…ubicando las piernas de Amu a cada costado de su varonil cuerpo…a punto de penetrarla…o eso sentía la aludida…

Bajo su rostro y le susurro al oído…

-…te quiero entera...para mí...

Los ojos zafiro del chico se posaron de nuevo en ella, con deseo…mientras le besaba el cuello…

-t-tengo...miedo…

El chico le agarró el rostro, feliz, deseoso…

-si estamos…juntos…

-..Mientras estemos juntos…

.

.

Sin más la penetró…abriéndose paso entre sus profundidades.

Amu sentía mucha delicia…su cuerpo se iba adaptando al de él...lo sentía crecer en su interior, duro y con una potencia tal que la dejaba sin aliento…

-¡es…m-muy grande Ikuto! ¡Ahhh…!…-

Este soltó un gemido al tocar el fondo de Amu, jadeando…

-y t-tu r-realmente estas muy apretada…- lejos de desilusionarlo, lo provocaba más.

Cada embestida del chico era más fuerte que la anterior, aumentando la intensidad, llegando hasta su útero, solo gemidos se escuchaban en aquella habitación mientras sus caderas convulsionaban…

Los cuerpos de ambos hacían esto con desesperación buscando juntarse…cada vez más adentro, como si nunca fuera suficiente…mientras Amu sujetaba la camisa de Ikuto para moverse con más vigor, para sentirlo más, hasta que en una de las tantas sacudidas arqueó la espalda, con tanta violencia que rompió los botones de la camisa del chico.

Dejo al descubierto…el pecho de Ikuto, sus músculos…los que se contraían con cada arremetida…el sudor que se dibujaba encima de ellos…coronados por ese sexy collar con cruz que llevaba siempre…

Tanta sensualidad…la hizo a pararse para percibir el pecho de su novio…quedaron sentados al tiempo que Amu con desesperación besaba su toráx y se abrazaba a él…aquello distraía a Ikuto enormemente…quien comenzó a soltar más gemidos que antes…comenzó a lamerlo, pero su novio la tomo del brazo y la puso de espaldas a él….

-….eres demasiado…me distraes…

-¡hey…que!-

-…por eso...me encantas...

Comenzó a penetrarla en esta nueva posición, así podía tocarle los pechos a medida que iban haciéndolo…los movimientos eran más violentos ahora, pues estaban en el clímax…más adentro, con más fuerza, con más lujuria, los fluidos salían a borbotones, y la fricción aumentaba el calor…

-A-amu te siento genial…

-¡I-IKUTO!

Para soportar los movimientos la chica tuvo que ponerse en cuatro patas…su cabello se movía y su espalda se arqueaba…estaban en el final pues ahora su novio se movía con más ímpetu que nunca sujetándole ahora las caderas…

-A-mu…Amu!- exclamaba el minino...

-I-Ikuto…

-¡Amu me vengo…!

-¡n-no espera!

-¡n-no no puedo!…

en un segundo el liquido de Ikuto inundo su interior, llevándolos al orgasmo más increíble que pudieran experimentar…

había eyaculado dentro de ella…y de su vagina salía la prueba de ello…

…aún excitada pronuncio su nombre una vez más en un suspiro seductor…y su respuesta fue…

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-¿¡ah!

Se encontraba dormido…como un niño…

-¡T-tu…! ¡Como te puedes dormir después de hacerme eso…t-tu mounstro!

Era realmente muy chistosa la escena…comenzó a dar almohadazos indignada cuando…boom el zombie resucito…

-Oye no me golpees…que te hice…

-bueno…t-tu…

-mmm…quieres que te haga recordar…

-….

.

.

.

-…. ¿y bien?

-...si…si quiero

.

.

-eres una pervertida…mi princesa…

Dijo un enamorado muchacho para besarla…a la chica más valiosa de su vida…

Pues así lo era, era suya…finalmente…

Siguieron haciendo el amor hasta el amanecer en la pieza de Ikuto…llamándose…queriéndose…hasta quedar vencidos, para dormir profundamente abrazados…

**(xxx)**

.

.

.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>bueno que les parece? quedo bien no? jajja dejen reviews para saber sus opiniones y en fin hablando de reviews abajo los agradecimientos por el capitulo anterior...lamento si no soy tan elocuente...pero tengo mucho sueño XD jakjkajak gracias a todos por su apoyo y comentarios y ser avidas lectoras :), y no solo a las que puse aquí o a las que dejan comentario, sino, a TODAS los que lo leen, gracias :)! (aunque los reviews...son bien recibidos...*-*)<strong>

**barbiea1000:** lo admito...tu review me dio miedo en las dos primeras líneas XD jajajaja...Ryo tembló hasta la médula...jajja xD pero bueno no puedo decir que no te comprendo XD jajaja siii sii no te preocupes amu tendría que ser muy tonta para cambiar a Ikuto :) yo en su caso no lo dejaría ir...asi que alegratee por que hay lemmon jajajaj :) ...quizas no es muy fuerte...pero es el primero que hago y de a poco se aprendeee xD jajaja bye :)

**Sabii-chan :** sabia decisión XD jajaja la de no leer esa parte jajaj en fin que bueno que te haya gustado :)! me gustaría poner a Rima sin censura...pero el contenido de sus palabras era tan fuerte...que no puede ser escuchado por oídos humanos XD jajaja en fin...Amu debería seguir tu consejo...yo creo que todas moriríamos por tener esa llave así que más vale que la ocupe bien! jajaja

**hiza-chan:** okey...es dificil no dejar con incertumbre...jajaj pero al menos...hay lemmon!...algo es algo no? y si...me aburri un poquito de Tadase...prefiero sustituirlo por uno más BABA jajaj ojala que te guste el capi :) y también gracias por todo tu apoyo en mi otra historia :D! siii los piratas e Ikuto...son una combinación demasiado sexy para un simple corazón...no te preocupes la seguire mañana es que ahora...no alcanzó XD en fin chaito !

**clarimarla27:** gracias! jajaja :) me gusta mucho que sigas mi historia y sii...más que sufrió la pobre, pero don't worry...el amor de ellos es fuerte...de hecho hice otra historia amuto por si te interesa leerla también :)! (publicitandome XD jajaja ) se llama "mi tesoro" ojala que te sigan gustando los capis que siguen, cuidate :D!

**OOANDISAOO :** xD buenoo...todos tenemos instintos asesinos a quienes interrumpen el amor de ellos dos...te comprendo jajaj la familia más loca de Amu pero viste jajaja XD Ikuto termino enamorandolos a todos (mas que nada a Ami XD) ojala que te gusten los que siguen bye :)

** :** lo mismo que le dije a OOANDISAOO, todas tenemos instintos asesinoss jajaja xD cuando algo se interpone...te entiendo completamentee T-T, es solo que quiero un rival no tan gay para Ikuto :D! (referencia tadase...) jajjaa en fin ojala que te guste o te haya gustado XD jajaj esoo cuidathe :)

**xxxIloveKISSHUxxx:** uyy sii XD esa era la frase que le falto jajaja estuve todo el tiempo cabeceando como reaccionaría y se me olvido su inconfundible "me voy de la casa" jajaja XD es genial ese personaje, sobre el departamento de Ikuto pensé exactamente lo mismo..."solo lo indispensable, pero con clase" aquello va muy bien con él...haaaa! muy sensual xD jajaja en otro capi especificare más sobre su departamento ya que en este...ambos estaran ocupados en otra cosa...xD en fin ojala que te guste bye!

**lobita22 :** gracias por todo tu apoyo siempre :)! desde el primer capitulo y...buenoo xD tienes mucha razón ellos dos son tan predeciibles que dificulta un poco realizar cosas impredecibles, por eso meti al chicoco del Ryo jajaj lo prefiero a Tadase personalmente, en fin ojala que te guste mucho los capis que siguen cuidathe y gracias !

**Ariele028:** jajjaja XD oh sii...Amu usara feromonas o pantene-prov ? jajaja nah estar solis el 14 no es tan grave, yo lo estoy y me la paso bomba XD jajaja esos dias aprovecho las ofertas relacionadas con el chocolate, y son toditos para mi :)! i en fin se te cumplio el deseo jajaj hay lemmon! :O! cuidate nos vemos!

**ekii:** sii! me parecio un buen final para mi tambien jajaja siempre hay que dejar un poco de misterio :)! no te preocupes se van a divertir en el departamentoo jiji :)! ojala que te guste mucho y si...tadase ya no habla por que bueno...estoy tan concentrada en el amuto que no tengo tiempo XD jajjaa en fin ojala que te guste mucho nos vemos :)


	14. Todo inicia con la luna y

ola a todas! creo que se preguntaran por que he desaparecido...bueno primero que todo...acabo de entrar en la Universidad...entonces comprenderan que ya no tengo tanto tiempo...pero no se preocupen aunque me demore un poco más la terminare hasta el final :D...despues de todo...me encanta escribir, quizas este capitulo suene como si se estuviera terminando el fic, o sea...se esta acercando el final...pero aún me quedan capitulos por poner...ojala les guste mucho pues en verdad a mi me fascino...*-* ah si...y me puse a ver...Full metal alchemist Brotherhood...si se...no era estudio...pero bueno...implica menos atencion que escribir xD (bloqueos de escritor) de nuevo esta versión que es mas fiel al manga me gusto más que el primer anime de FMA, la recomiendo.

para todas las dudosas e impresionadas por mi lemmon xD jajaja si...de hecho ese fue el primero que escribi en mi vida, no es chiste D: , y no...no veo hentai ni cosas en ese estilo, a lo mas me he leido mangas de mayu shinjo...que es shojo erotico...es que la maldita...te mete con la historia...entonces como que te vicias y las lees enteras xD.

Me base más que nada en libros o mangas que he leido que tenian algunas escenas así (incluido mayu shinjo)...no se, ilusiones locas...y bueno si...un dia buscando doushinji de Shugo Chara (onda estilo este fanfic xD) me encontre con "pop my heart", que era inocente...hasta cierta pagina D: (ahi respondo tu pregunta barbiea1000)...si se...se me olvido leer la letra de advertencia...¿por que todos los doushinji son XXX? ¿o la mayoria xD? ¿o comienzan bien y de repente puafff te tiran eso de la nada D:? la cosa...es que me salte algunas paginas...alcanzando a leer algunas escenas chistosas de yoru.

bueno en fin no aburro más de nuevo los saludos estan al final...asi que pueden leer altiro o puedes pasar a ver los saludines :) es tu eleccion! bueno y si...gracias a todas las que leen mi historia, tanto para las que dejan reviews como para las que no, las que la ponen en favoritos o a las que leen a veces :) en verdad gracias! si quieren incluire mas lemoon no se :). espero que les guste! y tambien...las que siguen mi otra historia...la subi para que se pasen luego a leerla (mi otra historia es de shugo chara version piratas*-*) en general subire las 2 casi al mismo tiempo.

las instrucciones del fanfic estan en el primer capi...recuerdo n.a es nota de la autora...alerta de spoiler...pensamientos en cursiva...**_y shugo chara no me pertenece...es propiedad de peach-pit_**

**_sin mas enjoy!_**

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_._

**Todo inicia con la luna y termina en el sol**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Era un hermoso día, común y corriente como cualquier otro…los pajaritos cantaban, las nubes, flores, abejas, los unicornios y todo era color de rosa…._

_._

.

**ERROR…**

.

.

La realidad no es así…no era cualquier día…y si… ¡los unicornios no existen! **(n.a: no! Todo menos eso! D: ),** lo único realista en aquellos momentos eran que Amu e Ikuto estaban abrazados entre las blancas sabanas después de una agitada noche…

El día en que Amu le entregó su virginidad al chico que más quería fue tan efímero, y aquella visión eran los restos de aquel momento.

Fue una noche donde fresa y chocolate se mezclaron…el calor del otro resultaba muy confortante, no tenían conciencia de la hora, ni de nada…

Amu dormía muy plácidamente…pero de repente algo la comenzó a molestar…un cosquilleo en su cara…

¿eh pero que era esto...de color azul marino?

levanto el rostro con dificultad… y ante la visión quedó sin habla…con el corazón a mil…y una cara digna de una pintura monocromática en rojo…

Ikuto la abrazaba fuertemente contra su pecho, su rostro pasivo estaba muy cerca del suyo...si...demasiado y ahora despedía un olor mezclado con perfume y transpiración, que sin embargo no le resultaba para desagrable a Amu…lo más curioso…si…es que lo único que llevaba puesto era el collar en forma de cruz… **(n.a: hemorragia nasal…..*¬*).**

Sus músculos estaban descubiertos e indefensos al libre tacto de la chica…quien sentía al demonio asomar en su cabeza, también...para observar lo que Ikuto ocultaba entre las piernas...si...mera curiosidad…pero se detuvo…pues si…el peso de la realidad una vez más pego duro.

No solo Ikuto estaba desnudo, sino que también ella…una muestra irrevocable de lo que habían hecho, el solo hecho de recordarlo la llenaba un poco de vergüenza… ¿Cómo miraría a la cara a los demás? ¿que pensarían de ella si les contaba? …¿notarán que algo cambio? El pensar lo que diría su padre…

si..su padre...

Una fría corriente recorrió su espalda…pensandolo bien...no era malo que todo eso quedará entre ellos dos solamente...

…aún sentía palpitar cada fibra de su cuerpo…los recuerdos de cómo Ikuto la había amado seguían presentes…nunca espero ver una faceta así de él…tan salvaje…tierna…llena de deseo…y de amor.

Comenzó a acariciarle el rostro…dormía tan bien...como un pequeño niño…

Sus dedos recorrían su cara…sus brazos…su pelo…era un adonis…tan inocente…guapo y…sexy…

Cuando volvió a sus labios…para su sorpresa…el aludido le beso la mano…y la tomo entre las suyas.

-¿porque…las niñas son tan cálidas?

Todo lo que quería era alargar aquel preciado instante así que solo se acercó más al rostro de ella…para quedar al mismo nivel…

-jajja siempre dices lo mismo…

-es que nunca deja de impresionarme…de fascinarme todo de ti…

Amu se sonrojó aún más, Ikuto la miro con lujuria…como el solo sabe acerlo, haciendo que su corazón palpitara a mil…

-Amu… ¿sabes que pasa en primavera?

-n-no…

-los gatos estamos en celo…

Finalmente volvieron a hacer el amor a la luz de la mañana, a contemplarse…palparse, reconocerse…

El sexo era una droga...de por sí...entonces hacerlo con alguien a quien en verdad quieres y te corresponde...realmente es una experiencia dificil de imaginar...que te desborda...que te envuelve y te invita a embarcarte una y otra vez en la peligrosa aventura de la incertidumbre...pues todo puede pasar...

Por lo mismo los gemidos de esos momentos...eran incontrolables...la pobre de Amu quedo muerta…de cansancio…mientras que su acompañante se veía fresco como una lechuga y mostraba una gran sonrisa…

-c-cuanta energía...

-es que estoy contigo...-dijo en un ronroneo antes de ir a ducharse sin antes lanzar la tipica propuesta...

-hey...vamos a bañarnos...

obteniendo la misma respuesta de siempre...un montón de cojinazos...junto con la frase _"¡¿tu nunca te rindes cierto?"_ si...ya no era novedad bañarse juntos...pero la pelirosa de ojos dorados aún se avergonzaba con facilidad...esto le divertía muchisimo a su compañero...sobretodo al notar...que ambos llevaban los mismos collares...esa fue la única prenda que nunca se desprendio de sus cuerpos...

despues de eso se sentaron en el blanco sillón de la sala de estar...mientras Amu comía una tarta de frutas...para calmar los nervios...las imagenes de la noche anterior aún le rondaban de forma incesante.

O lo hacían hasta que percató como cierto minino la estaba observaba ensimismado.

Sus bellos ojos azules parecían devorarla, escrutando cada rincón de su persona…como si ella misma se tratara de un milagro.

La hizo ponerse más nerviosa aún, al tomarle la mano delicadamente entre las suyas…en consecuencia el corazón de Amu empezó a latir desaforadamente, a punto de reventar...

no entendía el porque seguía pasando esto, el porque…seguía sintiendo esas mariposas incesantes al estar cerca de Ikuto, aún despues de haber hecho el amor.

Todo su ser temblaba con el simple roce de su piel, como si fuera la primera vez…este sentimiento no hacía más que aumentar con el correr de las horas.

…_quizás esto era estar enamorada._

_._

-Amu...¿ya te dije que eres hermosa?

-toda la noche lo hiciste tonto…

-es que me encantas...labios de fresa…

.

.

Acercaron sus rostros, se besaron con pasión...y se apoyaron aún más en el sillón, era evidente como iba a terminar ese besuqueo, pero algo no estaba entre sus planes...en un lapsus, cuando se separaron para respirar...vieron con horror como unos pequeños, infantiles e inocentes ojos observaban la escena…para ponerlo en síntesis la situación fue similar…a pillar a tus padres_ in fraganti_…en el acto…

desde el punto de vista de un Shugo Chara claro...

…la cola de Yoru los había delatado…detrás del helecho ubicado en un rincón...rojos de la impresión.

Ikuto realmente quedo en Shock pero no se movió ni un centímetro, fue Amu quién tomo la iniciativa...empujó al pobre chico al tiempo que movía los brazos frenéticamente…tratando de acomodar la situación…**(n.a: como siempre ¬.¬ )**

Sentía una gran vergüenza…y culpa…como si los hubiera hecho participes de todo lo que habían hecho con Ikuto…

la gran pregunta era…. ¿QUE HABIAN VISTO?

-¡N-No es lo que creen!…

Un adolorido Ikuto…se asomo con un chichón y dijo…

-…es exactamente lo que creen

-A-Amu…nunca lo pensé…- dijo Mikki…

-¿p-pero desde hace cuanto que están ahí?

-lo suficiente de-su….

- lo suficiente para que nos traumaras niña, ¡nunca más usare ese sillón-nyan!- empezó a decir Yoru…

-hey no fui la única…Ikuto también…

-mmm…tampoco te negaste a que te hiciera #"%&/("%& en la habitación.

-¡no lo digas en voz alta imbécil!

-¿qué es #"%&/("%& de-su?- pregunto la pequeña Suu

-bien pequeña deja a tu tío Ikuto explicarte…lo que Significa #"%&/("%& …espera… ¿Por qué te estoy contando esto?

La situación siguió más o menos así, con una serie de incoherencias, donde Amu...decía cosas sin sentido...e Ikuto con su aplastante sinceridad...empeoraba la situación...dejando a la vista...los puntos más pervertidos de su novia...hasta que el malentendido se aclaró…

Al final los Shugo Chara solo habían visto la escena del sillón…

Comparado con lo que paso en la habitación, no era nada…pero para los ojos de los Shugo Chara, (que son tu niño interior)…es mucho…

Cerca de las 2 de la tarde…Amu decidió marcharse.

Ikuto quería acompañarla, pero ella insistió que el verlos salir juntos de el mismo apartamento...no era conveniente...

Este último acepto a regañadientes la decisión de ella…le tomo la mano, para dedicarle unas últimas palabras

-Amu…la próxima vez...

-queremos que traigas pie de limon...nyan!- interrumpió un pequeño Yoru...que Ikuto quito rapidamente del camino, para ser más preciso...lo agarro entre sus manos...claramente lo que el tenía que decir era muy distinto a un pie de limón...

-¿ah?...

-…nada…solo cuídate… ¿bien? una chica como tú es presa fácil...

-n-n-no te preocupes...-comenzó a sonrojarse...

-no...lo digo en serio...una persona como tú: despistada...ingenua...gritona...impulsiva...infantil...miedosa...violenta...entre otros, llama mucho la atención

-¡hey! ¡Eso fue grosero!

-y muy linda...te amo…

-mmm yo también…

La técnica evasiva del _"te amo"_ funcionaba muy bien…esa era una de las ventajas de que lo suyo estuviera consumado…o de los poderes manipuladores de Ikuto...

incluso cuando decia comentarios así, que si bien eran en broma...también tenían algo de cierto...Amu tenía esos defectos...pero estos "defectos" a Ikuto le parecían la mayoría del tiempo divertidos, encantadores y con ciertas ventajas

...y bueno...no se comparaban a sus virtudes...

sin más el chico le dio un beso de despedida y vio como la gracil figura de Amu se iba por el pasillo...todo parecía salido de lo más profundo de sus sueños...aún podía sentir el calor de ella...ahora no podría olvidarla nunca.

apoyado en el marco de la puerta pensó en las últimas palabras que quería dedicarle, pero que no pudieron salir de su boca…

.

.

_-"Amu…la próxima vez que me vaya de viaje…_

_quiero que tu vengas conmigo…__que seas mi mujer"_

_"que seas mi familia"_

_._

_._

Eso era lo que de verdad quería decirle…pero…no pudo…la alejaría de todo lo conocido…por un simple capricho de él…

Y él sucio…no podía reclamar el derecho de tenerla para él solo...¿desde cuando se había vuelto tan egoísta y posesivo?

Tenía miedo de ser olvidado si se iba…o miedo…de ser rechazado en tal propuesta…después de todo, ella seguía siendo muy joven en tantos aspectos…quizás eso la espantara...

cerró la puerta tras de sí...cabizbajo...tratando de repasar sus últimas horas juntos...pero la nota que estaba cerca del vestíbulo le recordo que tenía otros asuntos pendientes.

Con desdén volvió a mirar aquella carta.

.

**"_Ikuto ya dispuse el departamento para los 2 meses que me pediste…espero que sea suficiente…después de eso… ¿volverás a viajar? si es así quiero que sepas que cuentas con nosotras…hubiera preferido que te quedaras acá en lugar del departamento, pero supongo que necesitas espacio para pensar, es lo mejor…no olvides de visitarnos, Utau ya te extraña…te quiere mamá"_**

_._

Últimamente esa nota la había releído mucho…en el último tiempo sobre todo…

2 meses…solo eso le quedaba para volver a embarcarse en su aventura…de encontrar a su padre…las vacaciones se debían acabar en algún momento…

¿Pero tenía que ser justo en estos momentos?

Tenía muchas cosas en las que pensar…la amaba…pero también…toda su vida había esperado en encontrar a su padre…en preguntarle tantas cosas…saber tantas cosas…

En conocer el mundo…nunca esperó ser correspondido en este viaje y aquello complico aún más las cosas…pero aún así no estaba triste…

Tiempo…si le quedaba aunque fuera un poco…valdría la pena.

no quería atar a Amu…pero si ella lo amaba…quizás…hubiera alguna esperanza…de que sus dos deseos congeniaran…

Pensando en esto se quedo dormido…habían sido momentos agitados…durmió pensando en la canción que una vez entonó con su violín junto a Amu.

.

.

_Una suave brisa entraba por la ventana…y un bello chico de cabellos azulados dormía de forma inocente en un blanco sillón…_

_El sol asomaba sus rayos a través de las blancas cortinas...marcando el comienzo de muchos otros amaneceres con la chica que amaba_

_"En verdad mi único deseo es que estemos juntos"_

_"Te amo"_

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ajena a todos estos sucesos una sonrojada niña pelirosa y de ojos dorados...

se dirigía a su casa ignorante de lo que acontecería…

_Mientras entonaba una dulce canción…_

_Una que solía ser acompañada por un violín…__El sol se asomaba en lo alto._

_Pero para Amu…era la luna la que estaba presente…la misma luna de cuando todo empezó…_

_Cuando se dieron su primer beso_

"_deseo que esa imagen se repita muchas veces más, hasta que mi corazón deje de latir"_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_por que la primavera es así, un camino de vaivenes, reencuentros., desamores...una mezcla agridulce de emociones..._

_._

_._

_Porque somos ___como el Sol y la Luna...__

__tan contradicctorios y si embargo tan parecidos...__

__se buscan...se encuentran..se desean...__

__y aman...__

_._

_._

* * *

><p>los saludos! y luego...opiniones finales!(ya parece programa de tele ¬¬)<p>

**barbiea1000:** jajaja gracias por tu comentario creo que arriba te respondi mas o menos como hize el lemmon, lo puse ahi pues...no fuiste la unica que pregunto xD! jajjaa bueno si...a Ryo le ganaron al principio iba a incruirlo en este capi...pero como que me arruinaba todo D: en fin ojala que lo disfrutes o lo hayas disfrutado, bueno lo prometido es deuda...muchas gracias! :D

**xxxIloveKISSHUxxx:** si como dije al principio si es el primer lemmon xD intente hacer algunos antes pero siempre me detenia al empezar lo XXX (ironico no? jajajja xd), en verdad...a mi se me olvida el "me voy de la casa"del papá de amu, por culpa de Ikuto D: me tiene loca xD, bueno...te aseguro que las pequeñas Charas no estaban en la casa...despues te enteraras que hicieron...(nada XXX por el amor de dios XD! seria loco o.O), si...no se como amu penso que magicamente seguiria dormido Ikuto despues del azoton...pero ya la conocemos xD...la verdad quize dejarla tranquila con la excusa a los papás...al menos por ahora muajajaja (6) ojala que te gusten los que siguen gracias por tu apoyo! nos vmos :D

**Hiza-chan:** pervertidaaaaaa ¬¬ jajaja te cache (te pille) jajaja bueno...en fin...no te preocupes...te perdono el review corto por que me demore con ste capitulo...trata de hacer las tareas a tiempo...yo lo aprendi mal en la Universidad, de hecho ahora deberia estar estudiando...en fin D:, gracias por tu apoyo!

**lobita22:** gracias por tu apoyo! jajja si...amu tambien tiene su faceta de pervertida...es que Ikuto...es Ikuto! xD que daria yo por estar en su lugar jajajaj xd...la verdad amu embarazada...mmm...podria ser o no...lo dejare en la duda xD asi se hace mas interesante...se vendran mas cosas...pero como dije al comienzo puede que me demore un poquito mas :) en fin gracias cuidate :)

**ekii:** gracias! de hecho tenia miedo de que el lemmon no me quedara bien pues...nunca habia escrito uno xD jajaj y si...la escena del baño fue una de mis favoritas...de hecho hasta ahora me acuerdo de ella xD jajaja ikuto: "es mi casa y son mis reglas y digo que nos bañemos juntos..." respuesta de amu...un monton de articulos de baño...en fin ojala te gusten los que siguen bye!

**Aidil:** paro cardiaco? deuda?...unicornios? noo! todo menos eso jajaja xD si...lo seguire obvio, yo odio cuando dejan historias inconclusas...te entiendo, y sobre parejas a mi me paso lo mismo con Ikuto...me obsesione...xD jajjaa es que es...un personaje perfecto...tan varonil lindo haaaa!...gracias por lo de las personalidades...realmente esa era la idea, cuando las cambian en los fic...como ke pierden un poco la gracia xD te imaginas a Ikuto con personalidad tipo tadase? D: seria un desastre en fin cuidate y gracias por los dos reviews que bueno que te hayas reido...nos leemos :)!

**Sabii-chan**: okey debo decir q me demore en escribir por que tu review llego tarde...u.u jajaja xD naaaaaaaaaaa mentira...perdonada son cosas qe pasan, de hecho yo tambien estuve tapada de cosas D: (ahora deberia estar estudiando xD) jajaja gracias por tu reviews que me hacen reir..."misterio en venecia"...mmm suena interesante y sobre mi otro fanfic...lo publique en el capi anterior parece...es que asi es mas sencillo y lo ve mas gente, asi que nada de Jum! ...ojala que tambien te guste (es de piratas *-*!)okey...si inicio otro te aviso...aunque dudo que lo haga de momento y oye sobre tu Chara...creo que se perdio...por que todavía no la veo por acá...D: o quizas ya volvió no se en fin gracias por el apoyo nos vemos!

En fin y a todas las que lo leen muchas gracias...y de nuevo lo siento por la demora...pero tampoco era la idea subir un capi a medias o mediocre :)! eso muchas gracias...espero que hayan disfrutado el capi...es que yo amo a esta pareja! *-* que sucedera ahora? lo dejo a su imaginacion suerte y que no maten unicornios :) (y le di con los unicornios en este capitulo xD...pasada a "charlie el unicornio")

bye!


	15. Cuando el tiempo se detiene

**Holaa a todas las lectoras :D** hace ya mucho, mucho tiempo que no escribía ni subia nada, sin más a sido un año sumamente ajetreado y no me dio el tiempo de dedicarme u entregarme a la inspiración _(se dieron situaciones contradictorias en las que poseía el tiempo...pero no la inspiración para escribir o viceversa)._

sin embargo las he tenido presente a lo largo del año, pues esta con mi otra historia, ya dije, las terminaría hasta el final y bueno, me gusta escribir, ahora que estamos de vacaciones por acá... me puedo dedicar más y pienso...mmm subir hartos capitulos! wiii :D! quizas darles uno conclusión a algunas historias o empezar más no se, son cosas que se ven sobre la marcha...

bueno tampoco quiero aburrirlas sin más tambien informo que ingrese a un juego muy bueno, no se si lo conocen es online y se llama _amour sucre, o corazón de melón_ en su versión en español, realmente me fascino, y me ha dado ideas extras para otros proyectos que me he ido formando...además de que es adictivo! a pesar de que la Universidad me ocupaba casi todo el tiempo (entraba como 8:30 y salia a las 7 pm T.T) logre avanzar en el jueguillo :D, el genero no lo visito mucho, pero aún asi me gusto...y bueno, gracias ha todas las que han comentado, querido, leido o demases la historia, me dan ganas de publicar una original que tengo por allí, sin más me despido...me acabo de comprar el alice madnees returns recien bajadito de steam y me muero por estrenarlo! adios muchos cariños a todas :)

notas!

**Shugo chara es una creacion de peach-pit por tanto los personajes, tanto como historia original no me pertenecen en lo más minino, esto es solo una ambientacion u historia que me gustaria que pasara *-***

los pensamientos estan en cursiva

n.a es nota del autor

y más importante...ALERTA DE SPOILERS! XD

sin mas...enjoy :D

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

.

**cuando el tiempo se detiene ...**

.

.

.

El día lucía esplendoroso para Amu en múltiples aspectos, había sido una noche maravillosa para ella, a diferencia de Ikuto…

A pesar de que para él también había sido algo, en extremo significativo y bello, no podía evitar sentir culpa, sentía los vaivenes del reloj asomarse cada vez más, sin escrúpulos a arruinar su reciente felicidad, después de tanto tiempo, ¿Por qué debía ocurrir ahora?...

Durante el transcurso del día solo podía pensar en ella…siempre la había deseado, pero nunca pensó que el néctar que tanto anhelo…se hubiera transformado casi en una droga, ahora que su relación se había consumado…era incluso más doloroso estar lejos de ella, todos estos sentimientos lo hicieron pensar aún más…en aquellos 2 meses que le quedaban, debía de tomar una decisión…

Tarde o temprano

….

..

.

Si…tarde o temprano…pero no ahora…aún…aún le quedaba el presente….

…

.

.

Se recostó en su lecho una vez más, mientras una suave brisa se acontecía y revolvía sus cabellos…

a lo lejos se podía observar a un guapo chico de cabellos azulados, que dormía con una expresión placida en su cara,

era sumamente apuesto, llamaba la atención un detalle, como un pequeño minino, sostenía con fuerza unas blancas sabanas que poseían un extraño y refrescante olor a fresas.

Una leve sonrisa se dibujaba en su cara como si todas las preocupaciones del mundo no existieran,

y hasta cierto punto era cierto, pues en su mente en esos instantes solo existía felicidad,

libre de todas las restricciones practicas del mundo mundano, libre de los "peros" y "para que" del mundo adulto,

donde más que las razones importaba el sentido…sueños dedicados a una sola persona...

unos largos cabellos rosados…y tiernos ojos ámbar le daban la bienvenida a aquel lugar…una vez más

…

…

..

.

**Pov Amu**

No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que había pasado, rayos me pongo roja de solo pensarlo…ese chico…es tan…no hay palabras, me encontraba pensando en esto, cuando un pequeño grito de éxtasis de mi hermana llamo mi atención

-Oni-chan ¡Mira! ¡Mira!

Me estaba luciendo una hermosa corona de flores que le habían hecho mis Charas,

tan pronto como le dije lo hermosa que se veía, se dispuso a jugar con ellas de nuevo, se preguntaran que hacía aquí…

al llegar a mi casa, les dije a mis padres, que me había quedado en casa de una amiga,

lo increíble fue que me creyeran, creo (y creo que hago bien en pensar así) que aquello fue nada más que por su bien mental…

como cuando la gente se miente a sí misma para protegerse…o cuando borra algún trauma del pasado para conservar algo de cordura…aunque pienso…que aquello podría ser exagerado en la situación, tampoco estamos ante la escena de un crimen…bueno, volviendo al grano…aprovechando que ya me encontraba allí, me pidieron acompañar a Ami al parque.

No me pude negar, de partida pasar un día domingo con tu hermana no es tan malo…pero además de eso, me sentía un tanto culpable, les había mentido, cuando se supone que esta clase de cosas se deben contar…se que estuvo mal, porque confían en mí, pero aún no me siento capaz de afrontar todo esto…esta vez había metido las patas en grande, pensándolo bien, le había mentido tanto a Ikuto como a mis padres…

El primero no sabía que me encontraba en su casa sin permiso…y a los segundos…bueno creo que las razones son obvias…tendré que hacerme cargo…pero me da…me da mucho miedo, rayos…si mis Charas hubieran estado ahí…de seguro me hubieran hecho entrar en razón, o tendrían que ir a un psicólogo…con urgencia.

Pensándolo bien… ¿estuvo bien lo que hice?, quizás tuve que haber esperado un poco más.

Una parte de mi…se siente muy feliz por lo que ha pasado pero… ¿y si Ikuto se va? Digo todo ha pasado tan rápido, tuve que haber…sido más difícil, ¿Qué pasa si el solo quería esto y luego dice que ya no me necesita?...no…el no sería así…digo…

Mis reflexiones fueron interrumpidas de nuevo, solo que esta vez por un pequeño Chara que cayó en mi cabeza…sentí horror al comprobar que se trataba de Kiseki…

-K-Kiseki!

El pequeño se levanto con dificultad…parecía igual de sorprendido que yo…

-¿por que me miras así plebeya? ¡Ve a buscar algo para limpiar a tu rey!

Parece que no ha cambiado en lo más mínimo…

Basto solo un movimiento de mi parte para ponerlo en su lugar, puede tener una gran actitud, pero sigue siendo como un cachorrito…me dio un poco de pena, lo iba a dejar libre cuando otra voz, esta vez más grave me saco de mi estupor…una que conocía muy bien.

-Kiseki! Al fin te encuentro…

Habría sido un cálido reencuentro niño-Chara, si no hubiera sido porque me encontraba entre medio de ellos dos.

En cuanto nuestros ojos se encontraron, la expresión de Tadase cambio, a una de tristeza, aún así, trato de esbozar una forzosa sonrisa, si no lo conociera, diría que ese encuentro, el ya lo había previsto…

Lo salude con nerviosismo…después de todas las emociones vividas, Tadase era la última persona con la que quería hablar…me dispuse a irme, pero una mano me afirmo firmemente.

-Amu…no te vayas…necesito…necesito hablar contigo…

-No hay nada que hablar Tadase…

Pareció dudar un momento, para luego decir algo que despertó mi interés…

-Es sobre Ikuto y tú…debo pedirte disculpas…

Esas inesperadas palabras hicieron a mi corazón detenerse…sonreí y deje que me guiara bajo un gran árbol.

Mientras Ami jugaba con los Charas, Tadase me pidió disculpas por todo, diciéndome…que simplemente no supo manejar la situación, que trato de acercarse a mí, pero no sabía que decir, que dejo que esta vez…simplemente su corazón hablara, para mi sorpresa no solo nos amistamos de nuevo, si no que este…me brindo su total apoyo en mi actual relación.

Le dije que tenía razón, era lo que correspondía, yo se que, si la situación hubiera sido al revés, si yo hubiera estado enamorada de él y el hubiera comenzado una relación con otra persona, de seguro también hubiera tratado de evitarlo, de seguro después de un tiempo mostraría mi apoyo, pero sería algo utópico pensar que de la nada las cosas volvieran a ser como antes, a pesar de todo… no estaba enojada por esa indiferencia que mostro hacia mí, hasta cierto punto lo entendía.

Estaba en mis pensamientos cuando una mano se poso sobre la mía y me hizo estremecer…no necesitaba levantar la vista para comprobar que era Tadase, tampoco necesitaba verlo para saber su estado actual, el tono de su voz lo delato…

Tembloroso dijo…

-Amu… ¿Te sucede algo?

-No…nada…

-¿paso algo con Ikuto?

Al decir esto salte de la impresión, era increíble, solo con pronunciar su nombre mi ser llegaba a estremecerse…me acorde de anoche de nuevo…y me puse sumamente roja…

-N-Na-nada jajaja ¿hace un lindo clima no? Jeje

-Segura, tu cara me dice otra cosa…

Comenzó a acercarse a mi…con una expresión seria…me hizo sentir sumamente culpable…no podía seguir mirándolo…

Me tomo de la cara y me obligo a observarlo…

-Amu tu e Ikuto… ¿ya han?... ¿ya han?...ese gato ladrón…-aquello lo dijo más con decepción que con resentimiento, a pesar de todo lo acontecido…era claro, que una parte de él seguía admirando a Ikuto…

-y-yo- desee con todas mis fuerzas irme, no espere encontrarme en esta situación, lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por mis mejillas, me sentía presionada, tenía miedo…en esos instantes…una mano cubrió mis ojos, atrayéndome hacia sí y una sonora voz llego a mis tímpanos…

-Cuidado con lo que dices…Tadase

Oh no…todo menos eso…aunque agradecí que Ikuto me hubiera cubierto los ojos…no quería ver qué clase de expresión tenia puesta en su rostro ahora mismo…bueno tampoco hubiera sabido mirarlo a los ojos, eso está claro…a pesar de todo podía notar su enfado, pero no quería que dijera nada hiriente a Tadase…no de nuevo…

-I-I-Ikuto… ¿hace cuanto?

Pareció ignorar totalmente mi pregunta y en su caso respondió

-Bueno…una cosa es hablar…pero otra es hacerla sentirse incomoda, la próxima vez no seas tan invasivo, Amu es muy sensible deberías saberlo…- Aquello más que en un tono severo, lo dijo como una reprimenda.

No esperaba esa respuesta por su parte, bueno creo que ninguno de los dos…aquello reconforto mi corazón, Ikuto se dio cuenta…de cómo me sentía…era feliz…

A pesar de que tenía los ojos cubiertos, podía imaginar las expresiones y caracteres de ambos en esos momentos…más que nada por el tono de sus voces, el de Ikuto…aunque calmado, mostraba cierto enfado y desdén…en tanto el de Tadase…mostraba un poco de hastío…daba la impresión de ser un niño al que acaban de descubrir haciendo algo indebido, y que molesto intenta defenderse aunque no posee los argumentos necesarios…

Finalmente más calmado respondió…

-Lo entiendo…mis disculpas Amu-chan, yo me pase un poco…no debí comenzar a presionar

Libere mis ojos de la mano de Ikuto y le dedique una sonrisa, no quería pelear de nuevo con Tadase, no por ahora…

-Si…no hay problema Tadase

Desvió la mirada avergonzado, me dijo "gracias"… y se fue…

Todo había pasado tan rápido, pobre Tadase…

Un brazo rodeo mi cuello nuevamente…Ikuto…ahora ronroneaba a mi lado…en un abrazo

-Ya estas mejor… ¿fresa?

-si…las niñas fuertes no lloran

-Eso…es mentira…mis manos…están húmedas con tus lagrimas.

Me quede helada…Ikuto…

-¿Por eso…tu?

-Si…te cubrí la cara…no querías que Tadase te viera llorar ¿cierto?

Comenzaba a llorar nuevamente, pero ya no por desesperación, me sentía hasta cierto punto liberada,

de que Ikuto fuera capaz de entenderme, de ver a través de mis barreras, de mis dudas y de ayudarme en lo que fuera posible, pero más que todo, valoraba en la forma en que cuidaba mi corazón…

Me siguió abrazando hasta que mis lagrimas cesaron y pude escuchar nuevamente los ruidos del parque con claridad…las risas de los niños…los cantos de mi pequeña hermana, el agua fluyendo de la fuente...los pájaros, pero sobretodo, el corazón de Ikuto, me reconfortaba este último sonido sobre los demás…quería quedarme mucho tiempo detenida en aquel instante…de ensueño…

-Como…como supiste…

-porque te amo…simplemente por eso…

-Yo también te amo…como me encontraste…

-yo…no se…-pareció dudar un instante…-solo…Salí para despejarme y te encontré…

luego vi a Tadase y no…no me pude quedar quieto…si hice algo que te molestara…

-No….al contrario…yo…quería que estuvieras a mi lado…en ese momento

Sus bellos ojos azules me miraron con emoción, me tomo el rostro suavemente y lo atrajo hacia sí, esta es la primera vez que lo veo tan nervioso por un beso…tan ansioso…un beso inocente ya que Ami estaba presente, pero aún así no carente de emoción…

Seguimos abrazados de esa manera…durante toda la tarde, observando a Ami jugar, luego la llevamos a otros sitios, compramos takiyaki y finalmente me dejo en mi casa…fue una hermosa tarde…a decir verdad por esta tarde todos los miedos que había tenido se habían desvanecido…y aunque ahora, volvían, ya no lo hacían con la misma fuerza que antes, iba a vivir mi presente, aunque todavía sintiera la incertidumbre del futuro, ya había tomado mi decisión, porque mis día sin ti…son muy tristes…

…

…

...

...

Puse la radio y una dulce melodía interpretada por un violín, estaba siendo interpretada...no la había escuchado antes...pero me quedo rondando el resto de la semana…se titulaba…_"Lost moon"_ y era de algún compositor contemporáneo…un errante…según contaban…el caso es que me recordó a Ikuto…así que la puse…hasta quedarme profundamente dormida en su recuerdo…

Mi bello gato…mi bello gato Ikuto…

Finalmente…estaba al borde del sueño cuando dijeron el nombre del compositor…quede helada…

El nombre del autor era…

.

.

.

_ARUTO TSUKIYOMI_

_._

.

.

.

.

.

¿que iba a hacer ahora?

**Fin pov Amu**

* * *

><p><strong>y bien?<strong> espero que les haya gustado :D al principio tenia otra idea pero ha quedado así! en fin ahora las dudas que creo que les han surgido...como a mi... (dios que escribire en el proximo capitulo :O! ni yo see) sera en verdad el padre de Ikuto? si es asi y esta en japón? que hara Amu? que hara aruto al ver a Ikuto? le dira Ikuto a Amu la verdad? y mas importante...utau encontrara su calcetín perdido!? D: dios dios tantas preguntas que responder y el tiempo se agota hasta la proxima edicion mis pequeñas, dejenme un comentario con su opinión...o...hay tabla ¬¬ jajajaja nah nahh **espero nos leamos a futuro y deseo que todas hayan pasado una hermosa navidad y año nuevo, que tengan un 2013 lleno de felicidad nos vemos :)!**


	16. Cuando pienso en ti

**Buenas buenas!** sin más y despues de mucho tiempo acá la continuación!

**Shugo chara es una creacion de peach-pit por tanto los personajes, tanto como historia original no me pertenecen en lo más minino**, esto es solo una ambientacion u historia que me gustaria que pasara

los pensamientos estan en cursiva

n.a es nota del autor

_y más importante...ALERTA DE SPOILERS!_

_pd: si gustan y espero, lean los comentarios finales, que puse un pequeño mensajillo :)!_

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**Cuando pienso en ti**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Por más que intentara ese nombre rondaba su cabeza, desde aquella noche un sentimiento de culpa la invadía enormemente, el hombre que Ikuto siempre había buscado, el hombre por el que se intereso en la música y la razón de su viaje…probablemente se encontraba en Italia o eso decían en la radio, la verdad es que nadie sabía si los rumores eran ciertos, ya que Aruto Tsukiyomi era como un barco errante que viajaba hacia donde la brisa era más fresca, con la mira en el horizonte Amu soltó un suspiro…

-Pero a pesar de todo eso…es su padre…

Si era cierto…a pesar de todas sus ausencias, Ikuto lo seguía buscando, anhelando, buscando alguna explicación de su partida…por lo que si existía una mera posibilidad de volverlo a ver…el iría en su búsqueda…y Amu se quedaría atrás una vez más…

Le daba miedo ser abandonada…

Podría haberlo soportado antes…pero ahora, solo ese pensamiento se le hacía insoportable, sobretodo que ya se habían hecho uno, que había sentido el calor de Ikuto…

Gracias a eso, su ausencia se sentía ahora más evidente…

Pero…

Si no decía nada…podrían seguir como ahora…como en sus día felices…

¿Está bien no? ¿Si está bien entonces porque seguía sintiendo ese pesar?

¿Por qué ya no podía disfrutar de la compañía de Ikuto tal como estaba ahora? ¿Por qué debía ser buena?...

Con un suspiro se hizo un ovillo y suspiro…

-_Por que lo amo…_

Y las lágrimas volvían a brotar…

-por que lo amo…le diré…aunque…desearía…ojala pudiera ser más egoísta…si tan solo fuera más egoísta…

Se arriesgaría…después de todo esa parte noble de Amu…era una de las que más amaba Ikuto…

_¿Pero eso importara de algo al final?_

_Si me quedo sola…_

_¿De qué valdrá ser buena?_

Sentimientos contradictorios se sucedían uno al otro hasta que se quedo profundamente dormida…al menos en sus sueños era feliz, libre, al lado de la persona que amaba…

Y así se iban tomados de la mano mientras sus siluetas se iban desdibujando en la distancia...

.

.

.

..

.

.

Por su parte Ikuto llegaba a su apartamento…hacía algunas sardinas para yoru…un poco de takoyaki…se le olvidaba algo…

Ah sí…aquel chocolate que Amu tanto quería…mmm la tienda no quedaba tan lejos…lanzó un suspiro, se calzo sus botas y salió nuevamente…pensaba divertido de que se estaba pareciendo a su distraída novia, quizás esto era la felicidad…la felicidad de estar enamorado.

.

.

.

Ya con el chocolate en sus manos se dirigía a su casa, muy sonriente…

-Deberías ver la cara de idiota que traes…Ikuto Tsukiyomi

Masculló un chico de cabellos castaños…

-Ryo

-Veo que aún no te olvidas de mí…

-Como olvidar a alguien tan desagradable…

-tsk….T-tuu!

-Si me disculpas…no tengo tiempo para ti…

-Ja…típico de un cobarde

-Disculpa…

-Aún no me olvido lo que hiciste…pero tampoco quiero hablar de ello veras…estoy más divertido con otra cosa…

Debido al énfasis que puso en esas palabras…Ikuto que hasta ese momento pensaba solo en que haría para cenar…desvió su atención al chico

-Digo…tu novia es muy bonita…pero sus besos son mejores…

-Si…pero tú nunca lo sabrás…

Para su sorpresa Ryo no se inmuto en lo más mínimo, al contrario parecía más emocionado que antes…las siguientes palabras las dijo casi con regocijo

-En eso te equivocas…ya la bese… ¿un dulce sabor a fresas no?

En ese momento todo ápice de calma que solía rodear al minino se desvaneció…su mano rápidamente sujeto al sorprendido muchacho de ojos miel…los cuales ahora parecían sorprendidos…no esperaba una reacción tan efusiva.

-Auch no seas tan rudo….

Solo una mirada de odio le respondió

-Vamos…no seas tan grave…es solo un beso

-Ella no es cualquier chica

-todas lo son...-pero no pudo terminar la frase…un golpe lo hizo desfallecer…un golpe propinado por Ikuto…Ryo parecía extrañado de su actitud…nunca lo había visto así…

-Ryo…lo que hagas…no podría menos importarme…pero no involucres a Amu…

-Te crees muy listo no…imbécil

-y tu…solo eres un niño que busca llamar la atención

-Tsk! T-tu…-Un resoplido nuevamente…aquellas palabras…ese desgraciado siempre sabia como romper su orgullo…

-Nosotros nos conocemos mucho…así que no pierdas tu tiempo…por más que intentes no podrás separarme de ella…no tu…un niño consentido…

Sus palabras al igual que años atrás lo volvían a detener

_"solo un niño consentido""Por qué no eres así Ryo"_

Resonaban una y otra vez…

_"Yo no podría querer a un hijo como tú"_

Una mano lo soltaba

_"Alguien como tú nunca entenderá."_

Su cuerpo se recostaba en la acera…los recuerdos del pasado volvían nuevamente…un pasado lejano…el…la nieve y un chico tocando una bella melodía

_"Puedo tocar tu violín"_

Al igual que en aquella época…Ryo seguía la figura de pelo azul…

_"Seamos amigos…"_

Pero la figura se iba alejando cada vez más, y Ryo se quedaba solo de nuevo…

_"Me llamo Ryo"_

De nuevo se quedaba solo…

_"Yo soy Ikuto…"_

De aquella amistad ya no quedaba nada… ¿Cómo habían llegado a eso? Ahora esa figura le era un desconocido

.

.

.

Por su parte la figura ahora miraba con tristeza desde su ventana…a pesar de todo seguía sintiendo pena por la situación…porque Ryo y él habían acabado así…

Bueno poco importaban las razones ya…

Una llamada lo saco de su estupor…

-¿Ikuto?

-sí que sucede Amu…

El chico podía sentir como del otro lado de la línea la chica se sonrosaba, aún le daba vergüenza que él la llamara por su nombre…

-o-oye cuando estas libre…

-¿Qué? ¿Ya me extrañas?

-N-no es eso…

-no te preocupes tu secreto está a salvo conmigo jejeje….¿te parece mañana?

-S-si…

-Te espero a las 5 de la tarde...en mi apartamento…

Casi titubeante la chica le dijo que no tenía problema pero que luego debían salir…

La verdad era que tenía miedo de que estuvieran solos…por motivos evidentes…

El solo se durmió deseando que las horas avanzaran más rápido y pensando en cómo le tomaría el pelo a su novia mañana…

.

.

* * *

><p>Quedo algo corto pero quería que el próximo fuera 100% dedicado a momentos XD...cursis...de tensión? allí lo descubrirán uds, veremos que sucede...<p>

pd: pobre Ikuto no se da ni por enterado TwT pero eso cambiara! supongo en fin inspiración ven a mi!

por ultimo copiare lo último que puse en el capitulo 4 de "tesoro perdido" mi otro fanfic, porque es mas o menos lo que siento en estos momentos y no quería cambiar palabras...

"A los que recién empiezan a escribir decirles que sigan pues, si bien no he subido muy seguido, cada vez que puedo completo un poquito y lo hago con mucho gusto, la imaginación es el limite, es muy grato ver como los pensamientos o ideas locas que uno tiene, se transforman en palabras, luego en una historia, y que cada vez que los lees revives aquellos pensamientos una vez más, para que algo sea bueno, debes disfrutar hacerlo...

**Dar gracias también a los que en su momento me apoyaron, la historia la seguiré (ambas ) quizás movida más por motivos personales y también para aquellos que quieran seguir leyendo, esoo adios!"**


End file.
